Una manera más de pecar
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Si la amas, la deseas; Lujuria, se le llama. Si la amas, la quieres solo para ti; Avaricia, se le llama. Si la amas, no tendrás suficiente jamás; Gula, se le llama. Si la amas... El pecado no es sinónimo de inmoralidad, ni mucho menos. A veces, el pecado se encuentra en lo profundo de nuestros subconsciente, como pequeñas e inconscientes acciones, ajenas a nuestro conocimiento.
1. Soberbia

**Ay, bueno, yo… ¡Aaaahhh! *insertar chillido de fangirl desquiciada*… No puedo creerlo. Creí que jamás volvería a subir algo… El colegio, la vida y las musas que no ayudan en nada. Mucho, mucho para esta sensual mente. (Ah, re)… ¡Es tan hermoso escribir sobre estos dos desgraciados! O sea, ¡Se aman! ¡Se aman, se aman, se aman!... Y no se dejen engañar por el título, que no hay nada **_**turbio**_** en esta historia. Solo un corto relato de como el amor nos puede llevar por rumbos inimaginables sin que seamos conscientes de ello. **

**Así que, como acaban de comprobar, Black Rose está más viva que nunca… Mucho trolleo, mucho lemmon (bueno, no tanto), mucho porro para todos… Agradezcan a la clase de Catequesis. Tanto hablar de Dios, tanto de hablar del paraiso, la vieja me tiene los sesos por las nubes (Ah, re q)... Entonces, mientras la doña (porque decir "vieja" es de mala educación) me hablaba del "amarás a tu prógimo como a ti mismo", yo esaba en "Pecarás como si no hubiera mañana"... Y bueh, si, yo siempre tan normal...**

**La cosa es que quería escribir algo con esto... Y Po, siempre tan bueno e _inocente_, me encantó para la idea. **

**A leer…**

* * *

**La Soberbia. **

_Él no era soberbio… él solo quería ser notado por ella. Quería ser más que todos, pero solo a los ojos de ella. _

No, no se consideraba alguien precisamente soberbio. Un poco presumido, tal vez, pero no llegaba ni de cerca a lo soberbio… ¿O tal vez si? Tal vez, tanta atención de sus admiradores se le había subido a la cabeza, tal vez, había cruzado la delgada línea entre un comportamiento juguetonamente presumido y la soberbia en toda su definición.

No, era imposible.

Él no se creía mejor que nadie, ni merecedor de más… Bueno, tal vez, pero siendo el Guerrero Dragón ¿A quién no se le subiría ello a la cabeza?

Sentía cierta satisfacción al regodearse en el hecho de haber superado en el entrenamiento a sus amigos… Él, ¡Po! Un panda tonto y torpe, superando a los Cinco Furiosos. Algo increíble, algo digno de alardear. Bien dicen que _la humildad es la mayor virtud de un héroe, _pero él era la excepción la regla, en especial cuando aquella noche, por décima vez, logró tumbar a Tigresa durante un pequeño combate que habían armado ambos después de cenar.

—¡Otra vez! —Rugió la felina, colérica.

Y Po sonrió, dispuesto a complacerle… Y a afirmar en sus narices que ella, La Maestra Tigresa, ya no es rival para el Guerrero Dragón.

No hay nadie observando. Todos duermen. Es un _entrenamiento clandestino_.

Sin embargo, se siente como si acabara de vencer a una jauría de lobos delante de todo el Valle de la Paz. El pecho se le hincha de orgullo y el ego se le sube por las nubes. ¿Y cómo no? Si, en ese momento, Tigresa forcejea contra él, tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

—No sé qué esperas conseguir —Se mofa— ¡Soy bárbaro!

Tigresa gruñe.

—Espera que pongas mis garras en ti…

Pero su amenaza carece de sentido.

Cuando Po la suelta, ella salta lejos de él y simplemente se retira.

Sonriente, con el pecho hinchado y el orgullo brillando en sus ojos, observa a la felina caminar a zancadas hacia la puerta, enfurruñada cual niña caprichosa, con las zarpas fieramente cerradas en puños, como si esperara la menor oportunidad para golpear algo. Puede oírla mascullar, pero no dice nada y le deja irse… Claro, seguramente estará adolorida por tanta derrota.

* * *

Cuando Po camina por las calles del Valle de la Paz, los niños de arremolinan a su alrededor. Todos quieren un autógrafo, todos quieren hablar con su ídolo. Los hombres, celosos, contemplan como hasta sus propias esposas cambian la mirada ante aquella escena.

Oh, Guerrero Dragón, que disturbios causas.

Y además del cariño sincero de los niños, que eran su adoración, también contaba con la más que servicial atención de muchas… ejem… señoritas. Jóvenes y hermosas. Todas ellas saludaban coquetas a aquel panda y no perdían oportunidad para pasar unos minutos junto a él.

Claro, Po no tenía idea de a qué se referían con… "Una propuesta más adulta". O lo sabía, no (por supuesto que sabía, no era tan menso, ni tampoco tan niñato), pero prefería obviarlo y ya, ignorando las réplicas incrédulas de sus más cercanos amigos; Mono, Mantis y Grulla.

—Pero… Pero… ¡Solo mírala! —Había exclamado Mono.

—¡Es un ángel! —Le siguió Mantis.

—¿Cómo puedes…?

Po rio antes de que Grulla continuase.

—Tú deberías pensar en cómo explicarás el pico caído y la baba del suelo —Se mofó.

Y Grulla no entendió… Hasta que vio, a unos metros de distancia, a Víbora sisearle. No estaba para nada contenta (obviamente) y sus ojos prometían una dolorosa y larga venganza.

Grulla salió corriendo detrás de su novia, jurando que nada de eso era como ella creía (como si realmente hubiera hecho algo, vaya marica), y los chicos tronaron en carcajadas.

No vieron quien acompañaba a la reptil.

Solo Po reparó en Tigresa, que con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le observaba con total reprobación desde donde minutos antes había estado con su amiga.

Po no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar ante aquello que le expresaban aquel par de ojos carmín… No era ira, no era decepción, era algo mucho peor; indiferencia.

Las risas cesaron de inmediato al ver a la felina acercarse. No se veía ni siquiera tensa. Tenía el paso firme de siempre y los hombros rectos, digna como solo ella. Con una mirada, mandó a Mono y Mantis a merodear a otra parte, mientras que Po… ¿Acaso tenía las piernas paralizadas?

—Vaya nivel al cual está el Guerrero Dragón —Habló con desprecio, aunque más como si le regañara por obligación que porque así lo sintiera ella— ¿Y esto es de lo que alardeas?

Po tarda exactamente seis segundos en erguirse y recuperar la compostura.

—No sé de qué me hablas —Aseguró— Yo no estaba haciendo nada.

—¡Eres un…! ¡Un caradura! ¡Eso eres!

El panda arqueó una ceja, conteniendo la risa. Ver a Tigresa enfadada y pretendiendo parecer desinteresada al mismo tiempo era… simplemente memorable.

—Estás celosa.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

No era la primera vez que disfrutaba de verla tan nerviosa ante tan inocente palabra.

La vio cerrar las manos en puños y por un momento, creyó que lo golpearía… Pero no fue así.

¿Qué pasó? No lo supo, pero de un momento a otro, toda expresión desapareció de aquel tenso rostro. Tigresa pasó de estar furiosa a simplemente relajar la postura y voltearse, dándole la espalda. En silencio, se alejó de él, caminando sin dar muestra alguna de nerviosismo.

Usualmente, cuando discutían, el enojo le duraba unos cuantos días cuando mínimo (llegó a estar meses furiosa con él) y siempre se lo hacía saber… Lo golpeaba extra en los entrenamientos, le dirigía aquellas miradas fulminantes o repartía estratégicamente algunos comentarios, hirientes y tan bien organizado que pasaba desapercibido, recordándole lo mal que había estado y apelando a su sensible sentimiento de culpa para _torturarle_.

Pero ahora ni siquiera le miró antes de marcharse. Ahora simplemente… ¿Le ignoró? ¿Tigresa estaba ignorándole? El estómago se le estrujó. Se dijo que no era nada y lo dejó pasar.

Lo dejó pasar aquella tarde.

Lo dejó pasar al día siguiente… y al siguiente… y al siguiente.

Al cuarto día, ya no podía soportarlo.

¡¿Por qué ella le ignoraba?! De repente, incluso los cálidos saludos de los niños le parecieron simplemente insignificantes. Tenía la atención de todos, a donde fuera… menos la de ella. Ni siquiera habían vuelto a entrenar juntos. Ella ya no se presentaba por las noches, cuando todos dormían, en el Salón de Entrenamientos para sus usuales combates.

Intentó hablarle, pero fue como hablarle a la pared. Tigresa hizo como si no hubiera nadie allí. Ni siquiera se tomaba el trabajo de reprocharle sus actos inmaduros; como las bromas en medio del entrenamiento, las travesuras con los chicos o el dejar por ahí sus figuras de acción.

No, Tigresa ya no tomaba ni un segundo de su tiempo en el Guerrero Dragón… Y Po comenzó a desesperarse.

¡No podía ignorarle!

¡Nadie le ignoraba a él!

Y no se trataba de soberbia, no, claro que no… Solo es que, ¡¿Cómo ignorarle?!

* * *

La noche dio fin a un nuevo día… Un nuevo día en que Tigresa parecía pasar de largo ante la presencia del, ahora furioso, panda. Porque Po ya no estaba dolido, ni de cerca, solo enojado.

Tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado a aquella atención que la felina solía tener con él. Tal vez se había acostumbrado a que ella le buscara, a que le cuidara de las travesuras (casi como si de un niño se tratase), a que le esperara para entrenar cada noche y le pusiera en un puesto privilegiado a la hora de alguna misión. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a aquella paciencia y a aquel oído que escuchaba todo lo que él tuviera por decir. Porque Po, hasta el momento, incluso se creyó aquello de que Tigresa le tenía en una especie de pedestal… Oh, vaya iluso.

Ahora ya no dolía que Tigresa pasara por delante de él y ni siquiera le mirara (bueno, sí, dolía, pero eso ya no iba a decirlo). Se sentía indignado, enfadado. Porque Po nunca pensó que Tigresa sería capaz de tratarle con tal indiferencia… Ella le quería ¿No? Muy a su manera, pero le quería. Es más, no era ajeno a aquello que todos comentaban; ella estaba enamorada. Si era sincero consigo mismo, a veces pensaba que era cierto. Después de todo, la felina no tenía con nadie más el trato que tenía con él, a nadie más permitía abrazarla, ni le confiaba cosas que le había confiado a él.

Él… ¡Él siempre había sido su favorito! ¿Por qué ahora lo ignoraba? ¿Todo por un pequeño mal entendido en el valle? Sería ridículo pensar que la actitud de su amiga se debía a aquella tonta e insignificante discusión.

¡Genial!... Se sentía como un niño peleando con sus hermanos por la atención de su madre. _Todo mal, Guerrero Dragón_. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Llorar y pataletas?

—Oye, ya deja de mirarla —Mantis le llamó la atención desde su hombro— Está jugando contigo, amigo, y tú la dejas.

Po observó confuso al bicho.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Verás, panda —Se les unió Mono— Tigresa, crease o no, es una chica… Y como tal, solo busca que andes por detrás de ella.

—Sigo sin entender.

El simio y el insecto compartieron frustradas miradas. ¿Cómo le explicaban a su amigo que…? Entonces, la idea les llegó junto a la imagen de Grulla siguiente a Víbora, cual perrito faldero, en un tonto intento por que ella le prestara algo más de atención. Al parecer, habían discutido horas antes y la serpiente se negaba a perdonarle fuera lo que fuera que hubiera dicho.

Mono sonrió. Tomó la mandíbula de Po entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y le obligó a mirar hacia tan cómica y lamentable escena.

—Mírales… —Murmuró— Grulla no tiene idea de que Víbora le ignora a propósito, porque sabe que así él irá por detrás de ella… ¿Ahora entiendes?

Po arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso Tigresa lo hacer a propósito para que yo la siga? —Preguntó, deformando un poco las palabras, pues Mono le aplastaba las mejillas.

El simio sonrió, soltando el rostro de su amigo.

—¡Exacto! —Le dio la razón.

Y sin más, se fue, seguido por Mantis.

Po se quedó pensando unos segundos en aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué...? No, Tigresa no necesitaba hacer algo así, ella no era de ese tipo, pero… ¿Y si…?

¡No! ¡Claro que no iba a caer en esa!

¡Él era el Guerrero Dragón! ¡Nada más, ni nada menos! ¿Por qué tendría que andar por detrás de Tigresa? Ella era quien le ignoraba, era ella quien se las daba de orgullosa… Bien, ¡Que ella fuera a buscarlo!

Después de todo… ¿Quién era ella para que El Guerrero Dragón le rogara?

No, Po no era soberbio… Pero a veces, el orgullo te puede llevar a serlo sin que siquiera te des cuenta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Esto es tan… OMG. Estoy emocionada. No sean malos… ¡Comenten! **


	2. Envidia

**¡Oh, sí, nenas!... ¡Sexo, drogas y alcohol! ¡Dilo ya! ¡Siéntelo, huélelo, vívelo, que tal vez mañana mueras!... ahre, no tan así. Si, como verán (No, boluda no te ven) estoy con el humor por las nubes… ¿Mucha azúcar? ¿Resaca de sábado? ¡Vaya uno a saber!... Yisus, que todo lo puedes, no me desampares… Ahre, me jodo en la madre. ¡La profe de Catequesis me puso el primer cinco del año!... O sea… ¡No, boluda, a nadie le importa tu jodida clase! **

**Bueno, lado rebelde modo "on". **

**La cosa es… Que utilizo esta máquina de contrabando… ¡Y eso le agrega emoción! ¡Sientan la adrenalina! ¡SIENTANLA!... Ok, me calmo. **

**Bueno, contestaría comentarios… Pero… pero… ¡Ya que! **

**Porque Tigresa es más picara de lo que todos creen… Porque Po está más colado por ella de lo que él mismo cree… ¡A leer!**

* * *

**La Envidia. **

Todo estaba planeado. Había organizado toda una rutina en su mente, una que no involucrara a Tigresa, donde ni siquiera tendría que verla, una que… Que se fue al tacho en cuanto salió de su cuarto, porque algo que no había previsto, algo de lo cual ni siquiera se había acordado, era que el cuarto de ella y el de él estaban exactamente uno frente al otro. Conclusión; no dio ni un paso afuera (con lo mucho que le había costado levantarse junto al gong), cuando se vio inmerso en aquel mar de brillante líquido carmín. Ella no lo vio, pero él a ella si… y vaya si quiso golpearse.

Inevitablemente, recordó aquel primer día en que tuvieron que despertarlo… Porque, claro, si le tocaba batallar con Lord Shen y sus cañones no era nada, pero sí de levantarse con el gong se trataba… ahí si era otra cosa. Era imposible.

En fin, el caso es que los chicos hicieron sorteo aquel día, para dejar al azar la decisión de quien sería el desgracia… es decir, afortunado en despertar al Guerrero Dragón. Y como el azar es sabio, o tal vez Oogway metió mano desde el más allá, le tocó a Tigresa.

Sin vueltas, la felina entró al cuarto y por poco no le tiró de la cama a zarandeadas. Po se despertó aturdido, incluso a punto de enojarse… Pero todo se le olvidó al ver aquellos ojos. Furiosos, sí. Amenazantes, sí. Con una clara promesa de matarlo si no levantaba, más sí. Pero hermosos a su raro y enloquecido juicio. Hermosos y con algo que simplemente le hipnotizó.

Ahora, parado en la puerta de su cuarto, con la mirada de ella fija en sus ojos, siente el mismo cosquilleo en su estómago y su corazón se acelera imperceptiblemente.

—¡Panda!...

Una sucesión de certeras y rápidas bofetadas traen de vuelta a Po a la realidad.

Parpadea, confundido, solo para encontrarse con Mono, que lo zarandea de los hombros, junto a Grulla y Mantis, parado sobre el sombrero del ave.

—Que… ¡¿Qué haces?!

Otra cachetada, antes de que Mono finalmente le suelte. Po se queja y lleva una mano a la mejilla, roja, hinchada y palpitante… ¡¿Era necesaria tanta brutalidad?!

—Ay, amigo, la gata te tiene sujeto de las pelotas ¿Lo sabías, no? —Se mofa Mantis.

Po frunce en entrecejo ante tal expresión.

—¡Exageras! —Asegura— Yo… yo…

—La estabas mirando.

—Solo no dormí bien. Estaba distraído, es todo.

—Ajam —Grulla rueda los ojos.

Nadie le cree, bueno… ¿Cómo creerle? Si aun cuando Tigresa se hubo ido, el muy bobo seguía mirando hacia donde, segundos antes, estaban aquellos rubíes que tanto parecían gustarle.

Tema zanjado. Mono, Mantis y Grulla ríen. Al parecer, les causa gracia ver a su amigo en aquel conflicto "amor/odio" con su amiga. ¡Es obvio que no puede serle indiferente! Po no es ni la mitad de duro de lo que es ella. Tigresa creció en constante entrenamiento para aprender a reservar sus emociones, mientras que Po… Bueno, Po llora junto a Víbora ante la muerte del héroe de la novela que están leyendo juntos desde hace poco más de un mes. Eso lo dice todo.

Como cada mañana, Po prepara el desayuno, mientras comparte con los chicos historias que seguramente ya ha contado unas diez veces anteriormente. La única que no habla es Tigresa, pero eso no es nuevo. A pesar del notable cambio visto en la felina en los últimos años, luego de la victoria ente Lord Shen, sigue siendo reservada y discreta en muchos sentidos.

Po la observa de reojo.

Se autoimpuso no hablarle siquiera… Pero ¿Cómo?

Ella es… Ella. Ni siquiera callada, ni siquiera cuando ríe de aquella manera tan discreta, tan suave, ni cuando parece tan apacible y serena, desaparece de sus ojos aquella fiereza que tanto la caracteriza en la batalla. Una mirada fuerte, ardiente, cual llamas liquidas. Algo que a él le gusta.

Algo que… que le cautiva.

Sirve uno por uno los platos. Se asegura de ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada cuando pone el de ella… Pero Tigresa es quien le sorprende con un bajo y cortes "gracias".

* * *

Extraña las noches de entrenamiento.

Cada noche, luego de cenar, Tigresa se quedaba con él a lavar los platos. Era un momento solo para ellos. Hablaban, reían, contaban viejas historias e incluso se permitían alguna que otra jugarreta. Una vez limpio todo, a sabiendas que eran los únicos despiertos, se dirigían al Salón de Entrenamientos. Era el momento favorito de Po.

Usualmente, ella solían ganar en los primeros combates. Demasiado emocionado, el panda se dejaba llevar por los primeros impulsos y terminaba tumbado en dos o tres movimientos. No era hasta la tercera o cuarta pelea, que conseguía derribar a la maestra. La sonrisa de ella, junto a aquel distante y formal "bien hecho, Guerrero Dragón" era toda la recompensa que ansiaba.

Sin embargo, ahora se encuentra solo en el Salón de Entrenamientos. Apenas si lo iluminan un par de farolillos, la puerta está entre abierta, dejando pasar la tenue luz de la luna, y él se halla sentado en los peldaños, observando con expresión ausente los aparatos del circuito. Todo tan… solo, tan vacío se ve. No le gusta estar ahí, no solo.

Escucha pasos y por un momento, cree que es Tigresa. Tal vez lo extraña tanto como él a ella.

No, no es ella… ¿O sí?

—¿Es correcto andar a altas horas? —Pregunta, entre susurros, una voz que Po no reconoce.

Es una voz masculina, grave y áspera, ronca. En la imaginación del panda, aparece la silueta de un animal grande. Le extraña y decide acercarse a la puerta, a inspeccionar… ¿Ladrones? ¿Bandidos? ¿Tai Lung ha resucitado? Sin embargo, una risa, suave y casi a murmullo, le detiene en medio del Salón de Entrenamientos.

¿Tigresa?

Sí, es ella. Solo ella podría reír de aquella manera tan… delicada.

—No seas llorón —Replica la felina, en un aquel tono de voz tan… propio— Es tarde. Todos duermen.

—Sí, pero…

—Calla, Shuo.

Y en el silencio que le sigue a aquellas palabras, Po puede adivinar una sonrisa flotando en el aire.

Silencioso, algo muy raro en él, se acerca hacia la puerta del salón. El farolillo no alcanza a iluminar aquella esquina, así que se respalda en las sombras del lugar.

Afuera está Tigresa, sentada en los peldaños de la entrada, de espaldas a la puerta del salón. Junto a ella (demasiado junto), se encuentra un felino. Po no alcanza a verle el pelaje, pero sabe que es un tigre de bengala. Es Shuo.

A Shuo lo conocieron hace poco más de un año, cuando tuvieron que ir a un pueblo al otro lado de las montañas, invitados por un importante templo de Kung Fu.

La estadía fue agradable. Maestros de distintas partes de China asistieron y entre ellos (claro) también Shuo. Nadie prestó atención a aquel tigre de bengala, bueno en las artes marciales y de carácter fuerte, que parecía un poco reacio a hablar con alguien que no fuera su maestro.

_Es Tigresa, pero macho, _había bromeado Mantis, broma por la cual se llevó un par de golpes.

Sin embargo, mientras todos estaban distraídos disfrutando las bellezas de aquel pequeño pueblo, rico en cultura, buena comida y (lo más importante, según los chicos) mujeres preciosas, Po no pasó por alto las miradas que aquel felino le dirigía a su amiga. Igualmente, creyó que no tendría importancia. Tigresa jamás le prestaría atención a alguien como él. O eso creyó, hasta que el día de la cena, en la gran mesa ricamente servida, a más de uno le sorprendió el gesto de aquel tigre de correr la silla para que Tigresa tomara asiento… Más aún se sorprendieron cuando ella agradeció con una pequeña y discreta sonrisa.

No fue un gran gesto, ni tampoco hubo muchas palabras de por medio, pero al panda lo dejó en alerta. Aquella noche, en un pequeño y casi involuntario acto posesivo hacia ella, se sentó junto a su amiga y se rehusó a moverse de allí hasta que el tigre no se hubo retirado primero.

Con la excusa de acompañarle y conocer el lugar juntos, se negó a que fuera a pasear sola, mucho menos cuando sabía que Shuo andaba por ahí.

Pero claro, sería raro que estuviera toda la hora con Tigresa, ella sospecharía.

Solo bastó que una noche decidiera salir con los chicos para que aquel tigre tomara terreno. La invitó a cenar, a un bonito restaurante, muy pintoresco. Ella aceptó, para sorpresa no solo de Po.

—_¡¿Y cuál es el puto problema?!_ —Había gritado Tigresa, cuando Po, sin poder evitarle, le reprochó aquello.

Los siguió toda la noche.

No pasó nada, pero Shuo… Se tomaba demasiadas confianzas. Abraza a Tigresa, le besaba la mejilla o le tomaba la mano en ocasiones. Lo más molesto era ver que ella se lo permitía.

¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber! ¡Apenas si lo conocía! Era ridículo, era tonto e irracional. Po ni siquiera se atrevía a tomarle la mano cuando salían porque ella, de inmediato, se la apartaba (y lo decía por experiencia), mientras que aquel gato se permitía hasta besarle.

_Claro, _piensa con amargura, _él es un tigre, es su especie. _

Fue un alivio dejar aquel lugar, pero el problema volvió a surgir un mes después, cuando Shuo decidió hacerle una visita a "su favorita", como Po había descubierto que le decía cuando estaban solos (porque si, tal vez se hubiera tomado la libertad de seguirles en alguna salida. ¡Solo por seguridad de ella! Vaya uno a saber qué planes tenía el felino).

Desde entonces, cada dos o tres meses, Shuo visitaba el Palacio de Jade.

Po se apoya en el marco de la puerta, dejando de lado el amargo recuerdo y observando como Tigresa apoya la cabeza en el hombro de aquel tigre. Se ve cómoda, relajada. La mano de él le frota la espalda, en una caricia suave y constante. Po siente un nudo en su garganta y por acto reflejo, cierra sus manos en puños. _Maldito._

Escucha a Tigresa murmurar, peor no alcanza a distinguir las palabras. Habla demasiado bajo, cerca del oído de Shuo. La imaginación traiciona una vez más a Po al oírlos reír. No es una risa cualquiera. Es una risa juguetona y cómplice… ¿Qué le ha dicho? No quiere saberlo… ¿O sí?

—Estás loca, nena —Escucha a Shuo mofarse.

—¿Acaso no fue una locura lo de aquella cena?

—Esto… —Shuo ríe, parece ¿avergonzado?— Bueno, si… Fue una locura.

—Una locura que te encantó.

Ambos vuelven a reír de manera abierta y confiada… Y Po se devana los sesos.

No, eso no puede ser… Sin embargo, su imaginación le traiciona una vez al mostrarle una imagen un tanto inapropiada de su amiga y aquel sucio gato. ¡Ella no haría eso! Ella es una buena mujer, es recta y tiene principios. No… no… ¡Ella no se revolcaría con un tigre cualquier solo porque si!

Pero claro, a veces, los celos ciegan cualquier uso de razón… Y es más que evidente cuán celoso se encuentra Po por aquel tigre. Se siente amenazado. Le costó tanto que Tigresa confiara en él, que le considerara su amigo, que se llevaran tan bien, que ahora le parece un chiste de mal gusto que llegue aquel gato y se crea con más derechos de los que le corresponden.

Lo odia.

¿Por qué él puede abrazarla?

¿Por qué puede tocarla?

¿Por qué aquel tigre le toma de la mano con tanta confianza y él no puede?

¿Qué es eso que siente? Nunca antes había sentido lo mismo por nadie. Si, sintió celos, como cualquier persona, pero esto es algo más, algo más profundo y mezquino… ¿Acaso es envidia lo que siente? ¿Acaso envidia la confianza que Shuo tan rápido se ha ganado con Tigresa?

Si… Y por extraño que suene en él, no le apena en nada reconocerlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Salseo! ¡Salseo! ¡Salseo!... ¡Porque aquí, hijos míos, se arma de la buena!**

**¿Por qué cagará a piñas al tigre? **

**¿Es todo lo que parece?**

**¿Tigresa dejará de torturar la mente del oso?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en… ¡La próxima semana!... Pero como todos saben que siempre miento y no me las aguanto, seguro termine subiendo en un par de días… ¡No desesperen, nenes! (¿ xD**


	3. Ira

**¡Hijos del gran santan! ¡He vuelto!... (Ni que te hubieras ido un año, boluda) No, no un año, pero cada día se me hace eterno. Escuela, responsabilidades (¿qué sabes de eso vos?), una hermana a la cual cuidar… ¡Todo es un impedimento para no escribir! Pero bueno, ¿qué le vamo a hacer?**

**¡Saquen la droga! ¡Preparen el porro! ¡Traigan la bebida!... ¡PORQUE BLACK ROSE LES HA TRAIDO VIDA, LOCO, VIDAAAAA!... *Insertar carcajadas de psicópata esquizofrénica*…¡OH, SATAN, VEN A MI!... Ok, no, me calmo…**

**Ya que, a leer… Antes de que me de algo… O sea.. ¡No! ¡Bye! xD**

* * *

**La Ira.**

Se había planteado una y mil veces no interponerse. Nada tenía que hacer con aquel tigre. Es más, no le importaba. No, claro que no. Tigresa podía irse con aquel tigre y hacer lo que se le pegara en gana. Estaba seguro que Shuo no la trataría ni la mitad de bien de lo que él la trataba, estaba seguro que él no la amaría ni la mitad de lo que él la… ¿La amaba? La pregunta se planteó sola en su mente, deteniéndolo justo antes de que golpeara aquel muñeco de madera, que giró sobre su eje y lentamente se fue deteniendo hasta quedar inmóvil.

Tigresa le gustaba, no iba a negar eso, le gustaba mucho. La encontraba hermosa, aunque de una manera rara y atípica, y tenía una fuerza en su mirar que era simplemente única. La quería como algo más que una simple amiga, pero ¿La amaba? ¿Era eso que sentía amor?

—_Ignórala… _—Había dicho Mono.

—_Recuerda que solo quiere molestarte… _—Dijo Mantis.

Pero era difícil ignorarla, era difícil ignorar que Tigresa prácticamente se paseaba de la mano con aquel tigre. Odiaba verlos tan juntos, ¿para qué negarlo? Odiaba ver cuando él la abrazaba, de aquella manera tan… intima, ver que ella buscaba su contacto, que se acurrucaba en su pecho y sonreía de aquella manera tan tierna, de aquella manera que, una vez, Po llegó a pensar que era solo para él. _Mi sonrisa, _solía pensar. Esa sonrisa era suya.

Se aparta del circuito y camina hasta las tarimas. No había nadie más allí. Era domingo, se suponía que bajara al valle para ver a su padre, pero sencillamente no estaba de humor. El Sr. Ping era viejo, pero no por eso tonto. Rápido se daría cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su hijo. Po no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, ni siquiera a su padre.

Se soba el rostro con ambas manos, frustrado, conteniendo el impulso de jalarse las orejas.

Y para colmo, a nadie parece importarle que un tigre cualquiera tenga intenciones con Tigresa. ¡Ni siquiera a Shifu!... Oh, vaya decepción. Hubiera esperado un poco más del panda rojo.

¿Estaba celoso? Si.

¿Envidia? Tal vez.

¡Joder!... Solo quería a su amiga de vuelta, solo quería que Tigresa volviera a ser la misma.

Al principio, pensó que solo estaba enojada, pensó que seguramente se le pasaría en unos días. Pero desde que llegó aquel gato, todo estaba peor. Ella ni siquiera le miraba.

Estaba todo el tiempo con Shuo. Le seguía a todas partes. Bajaban juntos al valle, lavaban juntos los platos (cuando le tocaba a ella hacerlo, claro), entrenaban juntos. Incluso había visto a Shuo salir del cuarto de Tigresa la noche anterior. ¡Eso estaba mal!

¿Desde cuándo Tigresa era tan liberal?

¿Desde cuándo dejaba a alguien entrar en su habitación?

¡¿Desde cuándo Tigresa, si, Tigresa, la dura y fría Tigresa, la ruda maestra de Kung Fu, se mostraba interesada por un macho?!

Observa sus manos, sintiendo el corazón desbocado. Las cierra, las abre, las aprieta en puños y las relaja. Está inquiero y… y… ¿y qué? Quiere golpear algo, sí, pero cuando mira los muñecos de madera, estos le resultan insignificantes. No, no quiero golpear _algo_, quiere golpear _a alguien. _

Quiero golpear a Shuo.

La idea le resulta siniestramente tentadora.

Todas las tardes, Shuo baja solo al valle. Es el único momento en el cual Tigresa no está con él. Sería una buena oportunidad ¿No? Ella no se enteraría, porque no creía que aquel tigre fuera tan poco macho como para ir a delatarle con una mujer. No, seguro que no le decía nada.

_¡No!... _No puede ser. Él no es así.

Po no va por la violencia, eso no arregla nada… Se siente culpable, pero aquel sentimiento sigue. Un sentimiento fuerte, abrumador, que le llena e invade hasta el más recóndito rastro de sentido común en su mente. Un sentimiento, que se transforma en deseo. Un deseo disfrazado de necesidad. Necesita sacar a aquel tigre de en medio.

Porque cuando Tigresa estaba sola, no tenía problema alguno. No había nadie quien se la quitara, nadie se fijaba en ella y eso, de alguna egoísta y retorcida manera, le tenía tranquilo. Porque ella podría ser tan orgullosa como quisiera, pero si algo sabían todos, es que la amistad con Po era tan fuerte que muchos hasta la tachan de dependencia.

No podía estar sin él, aunque, ojo, él tampoco podía estar sin ella.

Pero son Shuo allí… Todo había cambiado. Tigresa sonreía incluso sin estar con Po. Reía y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. No necesitaba estar con el panda para esbozar de aquellas pequeñas y discretas sonrisas, de esas que a todos les llenaba de un profundo sentimiento de cariño.

No, no lo soporta.

Se levanta y sale de aquel lugar, caminando a zancadas, pisando fuerte y con el gruñido vibrando en su pecho. Ni siquiera repara en que por poco no se lleva por delante a Víbora al salir. No, no se fija en nada. Sus puños tiemblan, como nunca, y la ira le nubla el juicio.

Aquel desgraciado… ¡Todo es su culpa!

No le es difícil hallarlos. Escuchó perfectamente cuando Tigresa le propuso _ir a meditar_ a Shuo. Y solo hay un lugar en el cual ella medita; El Durazno Sagrado. Si, ahí tenían que estar.

Se encontró con Mono y Mantis en el camino, también con Grulla, que intentó detenerle. Por algún motivo, todos adivinaron con tan solo verle cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero bueno, con aquella mirada… Si parecía que el verde en sus ojos se había tornado más oscuro, más duro. Todos podían oírle gruñir, aunque él no fuera consciente de que lo hacía.

Nunca habían visto a Po tan… enloquecido.

Finalmente llega hasta aquel lugar. Tal como lo previó, tanto Shuo como Tigresa están ahí.

Están en silencio. Tan solo se observan. Ella sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas extendidas. Él con el cuerpo atravesado, apoyándose en su mano para no aplastarla.

El tigre sonríe y ante la atónita, y furiosa, mirada de Po, se inclina para besarla…

No ve bien, desde aquel ángulo es imposible ver sus labios, pero la ha besado.

¡La ha besado, joder!

No lo soporta, no… _¡Es mía, maldito! _

* * *

—Te falta divertirte —Comenta Shuo, risueño— Bailar un poco, salir… ¡Anda, que envejeces!

Tigresa, sentada junto al Durazno sangrado, baja la mirada hacia su regazo, divertida. Se contiene de una risotada, ante tal locura… ¿Ella? ¿Salir? No, no es lo suyo.

Shuo está recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga y las manos tras la nuca. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa reservada para Tigresa, en los labios. Se ve relajado, tranquilo… _Como siempre, _piensa Tigresa, observando las duras facciones del tigre

Llevan rato ahí. Habían ido con la excusa de meditar, pero conseguir la paz necesaria para ello con Shuo presente es algo simplemente imposible… Aquel tigre es un charlatán. Tan duro que se ve en público, tan reservado que se muestra, solo para que luego termine cotorreando aún más que Víbora. (Porque si, resulta que eso es posible).

—No me divertí cuando tenía edad, menos lo haría ahora —Responde ella— Es tarde.

—Ni que fueras vieja.

—Fácil podría llegar a los cuarenta.

Shuo abre los ojos, observando escéptico a la felina.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—Tenía entre cinco o siete años cuando vine —Recuerda Tigresa— Y desde entonces han pasado casi treinta años.

Ella arruga el entrecejo, pensativa. Nunca se puso a pensar en cuantos años tendría realmente, era una cuestión que le traía sin cuidado. Nunca supo su fecha de cumpleaños, pero tampoco es que hubiera alguien a quien le interesara festejarlo. En ese sentido, siempre se sintió sola, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Tal vez, solo un poco, cuando era niña.

El silencio llena el lugar, repentinamente invadido por la cálida brisa de las tardes de verano.

Shuo, aún sonriente, se reincorpora y apoya una mano en el suelo para sostener su propio peso, con la mitad del cuerpo por encima de las piernas de ella, aunque sin aplastarla. Tigresa tan solo le observa, en silencio, esperando alguna burlona contestación, pero no.

—Aun así, no aparentas tanto —Le elogia él— Es más, yo diría que no tienes más de… ¿Veinticinco?

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Un mentiroso encantador.

—No, solo un mentiroso.

Ambos ríen, Shuo se acerca al rostro de Tigresa y juguetonamente le muerde una mejilla. Ella chilla, sorprendida, solo para luego volver a reír, no sin antes propinarle un certero, aunque no muy fuerte, golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

—¡Tonto!

—¿Tonto? —Shuo sonríe de lado— ¿Yo?

—¡Sí!

—¡Ahora te enteras!

Y Tigresa, aprisionada bajo el pesado cuerpo del tigre, no puede hacer nada en cuanto este comienza una guerra de cosquillas… Cintura, abdomen, costillas. No importa en donde le toque, ella ríe a carcajadas limpias, pidiendo entre jadeos que la suelte. Pronto comienza a dolerle el estómago y una solitaria lágrima rueda por el costado de su rostro, pero tal es la risa que de repente ni siquiera encuentra fuerza suficiente para apartarlo. ¿Quién lo diría? La fría y dura Maestra Tigresa tiene cosquillas hasta en las manos. Descubrimiento que divirtió mucho a Shuo.

Tampoco es que a ella le moleste. Se siente bien con Shuo. Pero no bien en algún sentido romántico, ni nada que se le asemeje, sino bien… _Como con un hermano_. Es una confianza que nació entre ellos desde que se conocieron. Una confianza que parecía ya estar ahí.

Cuando Shuo se detiene, luego de haberse divertido mordisqueando las mejillas de su amiga, Tigresa no puede dejar de jadear y siente sus pulmones arder.

Tiene el chaleco un tanto corrido y las vendas del pantalón flojas. Las mejillas le arden de repente. ¡Si alguien la viera…! ¿Qué imagen es esa? Con un reproche para nada creíble, empuja a Shuo y tan rápido como le es posible, se acomoda la ropa, enderezándose con los hombros tan rectos como hacía unos minutos.

—¡Serás idiota! —Masculla.

Shuo tan solo ríe, sentado frente a ella.

—Vamos, te hace falta reír más —Le anima— A ver, te enseño.

Estira una mano hacia el rostro de ella y con la yema de los dedos índice, le levanta la comisura de los labios, formándole una extraña mueca similar a una sonrisa.

Tigresa, en un rápido movimiento, atrapa la mano de Shuo entre sus dientes. Claro, no lo lastima, ni siquiera emplea fuerza alguna. Allí se quedan, quietos, observándose… Se observan como quienes se han visto antes y no lo recuerdan, como quienes buscan en lo profundo de su mente algo que les relacione en algún otro momento, en algún otro lugar. No encuentran nada.

Cuando ambos se dan cuenta, el sol se encuentra bajo en el horizonte y las nubes están teñidas de suaves tonos ambarinos.

Shuo se endereza, al lado de Tigresa, y ella apoya la cabeza en el hombro de él. Se siente a gusto. Tanto, que por un momento, olvida aquello que viene martirizándole estos últimos días. Bueno, no es que lo olvide, pero por un momento se le hace un poco más fácil dejarlo de lado. ¿Qué importa que, últimamente, Po se comporte como un arrogante? ¿Qué importa si no va a hablarle hasta que el muy presumido se digne a reconocer su error? No, no importa. Al menos, no le importa ahora… O eso quiere hacerse creer.

La siente tensarse contra su cuerpo. Intuye en qué puede estar pensando y una mueca le tuerce los labios. Pensar en que alguien lastime a Tigresa le resulta tan desagradable como pensar en que alguien le hace daño a una de sus hermanas.

—¿Algo que me quieras contar? —Pregunta, cauteloso.

Tigresa niega con la cabeza, a la vez que siente el fuerte brazo del tigre rodearle la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

—No te pierdes de nada.

—Sabes, me extraña verte tan… aislada de tu amigo, el panda —Le comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa— Es raro. Son tan unidos ustedes.

Tigresa suspira, tranquila, resignada. El aroma de Shuo es como un tranquilizante, uno muy efectivo.

—Tenemos nuestras diferencias.

—Sí, eso se nota a simple vista.

—Bueno, cuando se difiere tanto…A veces las cosas no salen bien.

_No, a veces no salen bien_, se repite mentalmente. Aunque, claro, podría ponerse empeño.

Tigresa se muerde el labio, conteniendo el suspiro de sus pulmones, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para el felino. Suavemente, aparta la cabeza de ella de su hombro y se endereza, quedando frente a frente. La ve, ve que no está bien, ve en sus ojos que algo le duele.

—¿Me contarás? —Pregunta.

Y Tigresa asiente, solo porque ya no quiere callarlo.

Cuando el sol desaparece del cielo, dejando lugar a los tonos fríos, Tigresa decide que es hora de irse. Además, necesita un baño y un largo rato a solas, para pensar.

Las lágrimas humedecen suavemente el pelaje de la felina. Shuo le sonríe, cálido, y se inclina para besarle la mejilla, junto a la comisura de los labios. Un beso casto, de labios secos, carente de intención alguna además de consolar a su amiga. Tigresa sonríe y tomando la mano del tigre, se coloca de pie. Ni siquiera ha volteado, cuando la presencia de alguien le pone en alerta.

Silencio. Voltea y su corazón da un vuelco al ver a Po parado allí.

Hasta donde ella sabía, él estaba en el valle, pues es el día en que baja a ver a su padre. ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? ¿Habrá escuchado algo? El horror se dibuja en su mirada al pensar que Po podría haber escuchado algo que le dijo a Shuo. No es como que quiera esconderlo del panda, pero tampoco es algo que quisiera que se enterara de aquella manera.

Los ojos del panda alternan frías miradas entre Shuo y Tigresa, como si quisiera descifrar algo, como si buscara hallar algo _comprometedor_ en ellos.

Tigresa sonrío, altiva, arrogante, y sujeta la muñeca de su amigo.

—Vamos.

Shuo sonríe. Conoce bien las intenciones de ella y a ser sincero, le causan algo de gracia. Si Po tan solo supiera… no estaría tan receloso. Pero claro, si algo comparte aquellos dos tigres, eso es aquel cinismo propio de la especie.

Sonríe, una sonrisa torcida, de aquella que solo entre machos han de entender, y gira la muñeca para tomar la mano de Tigresa. No dice nada, tan solo le sigue… O eso intenta, porque cuando menos se lo espera, un asfixiante dolor se extiende por todo su rostro.

El puño de Po ha impactado justo en su nariz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Ooooohhhh!... ¡Bardo! ¡Bardo! ¡Bardo!... ¡Dale con todo, Po!... *Inserte Turn Down For What*… Ah, re **


	4. Avaricia

**Oh, si, nenas… Nada como publicar algo y sentarse a ver cómo, poco a poco, va levantando arena en los comentarios… Oh, no, no me odien, solo me divierto un poco. ¿Saben? Es muy aburrida la vida por aquí y el bardo, aunque sea cibernético, es bardo… ¡Contestad, nenas! ¿A quién no le gusta ver bardo? xDD**

**Primero que nada… ¡JODER, MARICAS, PO SE LA MERECÍA!... ¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho, bien hecho, bien hecho!... panda, decime qué se siente… Que Tigresa te agarre de las bolas … Ah, re no, me calmo… Yo que Tigresa, me chapo a Shuo delante del panda… Pero sería demasiado para la maestra, así que dejemos a los niños actuar como novios de jardín de infantes… xDDD**

**Como verán… Hoy estoy más cuerda (si, esto es considerado por mi jodida cabeza como una nota de autora cuerda) y he de decir, que el colegio, los deberes, educación física y ejem, ejem, los ejercicios, ejem (Si no entiendes, es porque no eres Gerald), me tienen a punto del colapso mental… ¡OH, SI, NENAS! Black Rose ha encontrado su punto de colapso… *Insertar aplausos***

** En fin… ¡A leer!... **

**Porque Po no ama a Tigresa… Pero la quiere. La quiere solo para él y para nadie más que él.**

* * *

**La Avaricia.**

De un momento a otro, es como si incluso el mundo entero se hubiera quedado en silencio. Es como ver todo pasar en cámara lenta. Los nudillos impactan con un audible _crac_ en el rostro del felino, cerca de su pómulo, y el alivio es instantáneo… Como quien respira al emerger de la superficie del agua, como quien se ha quitado un peso de encima, como quien ha atravesado un desierto y de repente toma el primer sorbo de agua. No puede parar. Al primer golpe, le sigue otro y otro. Shuo cae al suelo. Lo hubiera vuelto a golpear, pero de la nada, una zarpa aparece para detener su puño, acarreándole en ello un agudo dolor que pronto se expande por todo su brazo.

La imagen de aquella noche en el bote que les llevó a Gongmen se agolpa en sus recuerdos. Su puño desprevenido, la zarpa de ella, dura como la roca, y el mismo dolor en sus agarrotados y blandos músculos. Y de repente, ni siquiera sabe qué hace ahí… Toda su atención se ve dirigida a aquel par de ardientes rubíes, envueltos en coléricas llamas, que parecen asesinarle con la mirada.

Tigresa gruñe, un gruñido bajo y constante, que deja ver sus peligrosos incisivos. El pecho le tiembla, al igual que toda ella, y el rugido desgarra su garganta, alto e imperioso, obligando a Po volver en sí.

—¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?! —Grita ella y con un empujón, sin soltarle el puño, obliga a Po a retroceder —¡Responde!

Su voz suena grave y demandante. La voz de una líder nada, la voz imperiosa de quien exige y obtiene obediencia de aquel a quien mande. Po muchas veces le ha oído dirigirse de aquella manera a alguien... Un soldado, Mono, Mantis, algún maestro impertinente que osa poner en duda las habilidades de ella. Pero nunca hacia él.

La necesidad ha desaparecido. El deseo se ha mermado. Aquel sentimiento no es más que una pequeña mancha en lo profundo de su subconsciente, esperando al próximo estímulo para volver a surgir… Sin embargo, no ha desaparecido del todo.

Sus ojos intercalan obsesivas miradas entre el furioso rostro de Tigresa y Shuo, que se ha llevado las manos a la sangrante nariz. Le ha roto la nariz y el saberlo le provoca a Po un oscuro y siniestro placer.

No puede evitar sonreír.

Grave error.

Aquel gesto, por más pequeño y discreto que fue, tan solo sirvió para provocar aún más la cólera de Tigresa. De un momento a otro, el duro puño de ella impactó con precisión en su nariz, justo donde él ha golpeado minutos antes al tigre.

Mientras que Po requirió de varios golpes, a Tigresa solo le bastó uno para provocar en él los mismos resultados. Estaba seguro que el ojo se le pondría morado y ya podía sentir la hinchazón en su pómulo. El hilillo de sangre corrió, tibio y espeso, por el pelaje de la comisura de sus labios, manchándolo de carmín.

Po se llevó la mano hacia el labio, limpiándose el rastro rojo con el dorso. Sus ojos en ningún momento abandonaron aquellos rubíes. Les observó con furia, con resentimiento.

_¡¿Lo vas a defender a él?! ¡A ese!_

—Maldita…

La voz se le atascó. No, no podía, no a ella. Se sintió… humillado. Humillado como nunca en su vida. Tigresa estaba defendiendo a aquel gato. Ya no era la misma ira la que le invadía, no era aquel sentimiento violento, este era mucho más amargo.

—Váyanse al carajo —Masculló, volteando.

Se iría de ahí.

—Maldito… Arrogante hijo de…

Tigresa hizo el amague de abalanzarse sobre él. En sus ojos había una furia que Po jamás había visto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las lágrimas que los empañaban y que, traviesas, rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella… ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera llegó a rozarle. Shuo se levantó como pudo, obviando el dolor de los puñetazos del oso, y se las arregló para sujetar a su amiga de los brazos, aprisionándola en un seguro y fuerte abrazo. Tigresa siguió luchando, decidida a devolverle a Po cada uno de los golpes que este había regalado al tigre, pero de poco le sirvió.

Shuo la atrajo hacia sí y la aprisionó contra su pecho. Ella se dejó hacer.

—Tranquila —Susurró él— Vamos, no es nada.

A Po casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

_Sería tan cara dura el hijo de… _Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer. A regañadientes, Shuo se llevó a Tigresa de ahí, sin voltear a ver, y en cuanto estos se fueron, Mono, Mantis y Grulla aparecieron por el camino. Habían ido siguiendo a Po, adivinando de qué iba todo aquello, y aunque su principal intención había sido evitar aquella riña, no se atrevieron a intervenir. Víbora también les había acompañado, pero esta optó por acompañar a Tigresa y ayudarle a curar a Shuo. _Lo que entre machos empieza, entre machos se acaba, _pensó.

De repente, Po siente todo su cuerpo débil y lo que antes eran temblores, se han transformado en un insoportable peso muerto en sus manos. Mono, Mantis y Grulla le observan, pero no le importa en lo absoluto. Se deja caer al suelo, sentado, y apoya la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, tal como Tigresa estaba hasta hace unos minutos.

Diez minutos.

Hacia exactamente diez minutos ella estaba riendo.

Hacia exactamente diez minutos que todo empezó… ¿Y para qué? Todo lo que había conseguido era lastimarse los nudillos y que, además, ella le golpeara. Y debía admitir que había sido un golpe duro, demasiado. Arruga el entrecejo para disimular lo mejor posible una mueca de dolor. Tiene una cortada en el labio que escose y el pómulo comienza a hincharse, con un rastro de morado debajo de su pelaje.

Muy en el fondo, sabe que fue un golpe merecido. Después de todo, nadie le mandó a buscar pelea donde no la había. Sin embargo, vuelve a cerrar sus manos en puños cuando el rostro de Tigresa vuelve a su mente, recordándole la determinación en aquellos rubíes al defender a Shuo.

_Maldita… _No, ni siquiera en pensamientos puede maldecirla, mucho menos culparla por algo que él ha hecho.

—Anda ya, creo que lo ha dejado tonto.

La voz de Mantis le llama la atención.

Po parpadea y voltea a ver a los chicos, confuso. No tiene idea de en qué momento, pero de repente, Grulla está frente a él con un pequeño botiquín de madera. Lo abre y del interior, retira un frasco con desinfectante y un par de gasas.

Po se queda en silencio, mientras que el ave le limpia la sangre del pelaje, para luego untarle con alguna especie de ungüento que, por su aspecto, seguramente ha preparado Víbora. No tiene ánimos ni siquiera para hacer un gesto mínimo al sentir las heridas en sus nudillos escocer ante el contacto del desinfectante, por lo que tan solo se deja hacer, perdido en sus divagaciones. Tiene tanto en qué pensar… y a la vez nada.

La respuesta a todo está ahí, clara como el agua, pero se niega a aceptarla.

No, es imposible.

Tigresa es su amiga.

Tigresa seguramente ama a Shuo, por eso le defendió de aquella manera, por eso siempre está con él. _Por eso lo besó_… Sí, porque la ira puede que le haya nublado el juicio, pero no la visión. Po sabe lo que vio, a él no le van a ver la cara. Los vio perfectamente besarse.

—Po… —Llama Mono— ¡Po!

—¿Eh?

Po pega un brinco. No estaba escuchando nada.

Grulla rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Vuelve a preguntar— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Hay preocupación en la voz del ave, así como también en las miradas de Mono y Mantis.

Están al tanto de los sentimientos de su amigo, aunque este se niegue a reconocerlos en voz alta, pero no se refieren a eso. Les extraña ver a Po tan perdido, verlo de aquella manera. No parece él.

Po chista, molesto.

—No sé —Admite de mala gana— Solo quise hacerlo y ya.

Mantis arquea una ceja.

—¿Solo quisiste y ya?

—Eso suena más a una respuesta de Tigresa —Alega Mono— Anda, ya dinos.

—Somos tus amigos —Le recuerda Grulla.

Po alterna miradas entre ellos. Grulla deja a un lado las gasas usadas y toma unas vendas del botiquín, procediendo a cubrir con ellas los nudillos de la mano derecha del panda.

Vaya que si puso empeño en golpear al gato.

—No soporto a Shuo, ¿Contentos? —Responde— No me lo trago. No confío en él, ni tampoco confío en sus intenciones con Tigresa.

—¿Qué dices? —Rio Mono.

—¿Te has oído o Tigresa te golpeó demasiado fuerte? —Se mofa Mantis.

Grulla les chista y los manda a callar.

—¿Qué no ven que Po está celoso? —Sonríe, risueño— Bueno, lo bueno de esto es que no te quedará ninguna cicatriz.

—Iupi.

—Ya, Po, ponle un poco de humor —Pide el simio— No es el fin del mundo.

—No digo que lo sea, pero por mí, que se vayan todos al carajo.

Lo masculló bajo y con saña, aún enfadado. Aquel sentimiento no se iba. Como una estaca, que se iba clavando en su pecho, el sentimiento se hacía más y más profundo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, por actuar así, molesto por Shuo, por querer intentar algo con Tigresa, molesto con Tigresa, por provocarle desde un principio… ¡Que estaba molesto con todos y ya! No quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos que le hablasen.

Sin embargo, ¿qué clase de amigos serían si no se quedaran a ver sus rabietas, aun arriesgándose a un buen golpe? No, ni Mono, ni Mantis, ni Grulla se fueron. Es más, hasta tomaron asiento frente al oso.

Po levanta la mirada, solo unos segundos, pero no dice nada. ¡Que hagan lo que quieran!

—Estás enamorado de Tigresa.

La voz de Grulla suena tranquila. No lo pregunta, directamente lo afirma.

Po le dirige una recelosa mirada de reojo.

—No —Masculla— Es mi amiga. La quiero, es todo.

Mono y Mantis comparten cómplices miradas, dignas de dos chiquillos a punto de hacer su siguiente travesura, y sonríen.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto coraje?

Po flexiona las piernas, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y colgando los brazos entre estas. No se atreve a levantar la mirada, demasiado avergonzado.

—Ese tigre no es bueno para ella —Murmura.

—Y según tú… —Habla Mantis— ¿Quién si lo es?

Po se encoge de hombros.

—Po…

—Solo… Quiero alguien que la cuide y ese tigre no es ese alguien.

Silencio… Silencio que pronto es cortado por las estruendosas risas de los chicos.

—Tú, panda, lo único que quieres es tener a Tigresa todita para ti —Se mofa Mantis.

Po gruñe.

—Tontos.

_Tontos… _¿Qué más puede decir?

No, no está enamorado de Tigresa. Se niega a afirmar ello solo así porque así. Unos celos tontos de su amiga no significan que tenga que estar enamorado. Tan solo confirman que le importa lo suficiente como para preocuparse quien busca entrometerse entre sus piernas y con qué intenciones. Aquel tigre es malo para ella. Punto. Fin del tema.

El silencio se vuelve tenso, pesado, llena el lugar con un ambiente incómodo. Po se niega a reconocer algo que para sus amigos está más que confirmado. Mono, Mantis y Grulla comparten miradas. Si no les queda de otra…

—Po… —Llama Mono.

—Shuo se vuelve a su pueblo natal en unos días —Le sigue Mantis.

—Y se lleva a Tigresa con él.

Silencio… Silencio y más silencio. Po mantiene la mirada fija en la nada. Finalmente, abre la boca para contestar, pero sea lo que sea, las palabras se interrumpen antes de ser dichas.

—Déjenme solo —Murmura— Necesito pensar.

Por un momento, temen haberse pasado, pero no dicen nada y obedecen.

El solo se ha ocultado en el horizonte y la luna yace redonda y brillante en el cielo. Po la observa, absorto en sus pensamientos. Se negaba a reconocer aquello que sus amigos le insinuaron. Sin embargo, con ocultarlo, no hacía que desapareciera… Quería a Tigresa, sí, la quería para él y solo para él. Era un sentimiento un tanto egoísta. Negaba amarla, al menos, como algo más que su amiga, pero no quería ni podía permitir que otro la amara.

Se había encaprichado con Tigresa, con su amiga, y aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, o al menos a hacerlo en voz alta, aquel monosílabo se grabó a fuego en su mente; _Mía. _Ella era de él. Su amiga, su compañera de misiones, su confidente. Era suya y solo suya... Y se aseguraría de que ella también lo supiera.

_Nadie más que yo puede tenerte... Nadie más que yo te tendrá. _

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Jodete en la madre, panda, vete a tomar por la…! Ok, no. **

**En fin… ¡Me duelen las bolas inexistentes! Y necesito dormir. ¡Un saludo, nenas! Ya quiero ver el bardo… MUaJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA**


	5. Lujuria

**¡BUM, BEBIBI!... Ah, re que no esperaban esta… Bueno, la cosa es que me embarga la emoción y me he puesto a escribir… Antes que nada, este capítulo me ha llevado una calada de algo que parecía cigarro, un trago de frezze (paja buscar si e escribe así o no) y mucho, muuuucha inspiración… Bueno, no, lo de la inspiración creo que faltó un poco, pero la cosa es que a mi me gusta como quedó… Y sí, eso es peligroso… ¡Prepárense mentalmente, nenas, que van a flashear con esto! **

**Lo se, lo se, el título del cap es bastante… sugerente… **

**Como para poner una rusa por aquí… sexo oral por allá… y UN PINCHE ANAL AL FINAL… Ah, re… ¡PERO NO! NO HAY NI SIQUIERA UNA PUTA MAMADA… ¿Por qué? Sencillo… Porque no me da la gana… Nah, posta, hoy algo raro pasa conmigo JAJJAJA**

**A ver… ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir ahora...? ¡Ah, si!**

**A ver, a ver… Tú, si, tú, Leonard kenway… Si a eso nos referimos, hay que admitir que soy muy contados los fics que respetan al cien por cien la personalidad de los personajes… ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué Po no actuaría así?... **

**Lo cierto es que me gusta jugar con las diferentes facetas de una personalidad, me gusta jugar con las emociones y las miles de formas de describirlas… Y bueno, a veces tiendo a distorsionar un poquitín todo… Pero lo hago con buena intención. **

**Además… Todos relatan historias en donde el amor es un hermoso sentimiento, que llena de dicha y felicidad, que lleva a las personas al bla, bla, bla… Vamos, ¿Qué nunca estuvieron enamorados ustedes? ¡EL AMOR ES UNA CACA!... **

**También harta un poquito ver que Tigresa se niega en reconocer que está enamorada, cuando es obvio, mientras que Po no encuentra maneras de demostrárselo ya… O sea, ¡No! **

**¡No tiene por qué ser así!... Ah, re (Santiagueños entenderán) **

**A ver… Ah, si, tú IECS… Si tan especial es, no jodas y has algo al respecto. **

**En fin… Ya vayan a leer y dejen de quejarse. Que ya faltan solo dos capítulos para que esto termine.**

* * *

**La Lujuria.**

Ni Tigresa, ni Shuo, se presentaron a cenar.

Po queda solo en la cocina, sentado en su lugar, con la mirada fija en la mesa y los palillos girando en sus dedos. Dijo que lavaría los platos, pero no tiene ánimos para ello. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe de dónde sacó los ánimos para cocinar algo decente. Toma aire, lo exhala y cierra los ojos unos segundos. La cabeza le duele y no, no es solo por el golpe.

La mirada de Tigresa, aquella mirada llena de fuego, vuelve a sus recuerdos sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

Todo es tan… _estúpido_.

Y para colmo, si se pone a analizar la situación, fue él quien comenzó con todo. No golpeando a Shuo, no, eso solo fue el desenlace de toda la frustración acumulada. Lo suyo con Tigresa se fue cultivando, ya estaba ahí aunque se negara a verlo. Creyó que ella era incondicional, que siempre estaría ahí. De alguna manera, se atrevió a llamarla suya, pero sin llamarse a sí mismo como suyo.

Al final, Mono y Mantis tenían razón; Tigresa sí quería su atención. Pero no como ellos lo pintaban. No era un capricho digno de una niña consentida, no, que va, Tigresa no es de esas. Era un sentimiento, un pedido. Quería que se fijara en ella como algo más, que viera la verdad detrás de sus actos.

¿Estaba celosa? Sí, claro que lo estaba… Y él solo se burló.

¿Realmente cuestionaba su _moral_ cuando le reclamó aquel comportamiento en el valle?... No, solo le pedía que no lo hiciera, que no mirara a esas chicas, o al menos, que no lo hiciera cuando sabía que ella estaba ahí para verlo.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Ellos no eran nada. No eran pareja, ni siquiera estaban en plan de serlo. Solo era… _Amigos. _

La puerta se abre, haciendo que abra sus ojos abruptamente. Se endereza en la silla y aclara la voz, preparado para mandar a los chicos a volar, pues quiere estar solo. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que haya planeado decir (no lo recuerda), se queda atascado en su garganta al ver aquellos rubíes…

—¿Tigresa?

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar —Demanda la felina, severa.

Po pega un respingo en la silla cuando ella cierra la puerta de un azote. No puede evitar tragar grueso y aunque quiere enfocarse en su rostro, sus ojos se desvían sutilmente hacia aquellas caderas, que se contonean de manera tan… _felina_.

Si será tonto… Tigresa acaba de entrar con toda la pinta de ir a matarle y arrojar su cadáver a algún pozo ciego, pero él tan solo puede mirarle. Pero ¿a quién quiere engañar? Le encanta verla así. Le gusta la seguridad que muestra al moverse, le gusta el fuego líquido de su mirada, la manera en que sus labios se retraen y enseñan la dentadura, mostrando a la fiera detrás de aquel semblante tranquilo. Le gusta ella.

Sí, siempre le ha gustado. Siempre tuvo cierta debilidad por ella, especialmente cuando estaba enojada, cuando podía ver el carmín de sus ojos en todo su esplendor.

Tigresa se detiene al otro extremo de la mesa, apoyando sus manos en el borde de esta. Las garras se clavan en la madera, pero a ella no parece importarle.

Po se contiene de sonreír. _Enojada se ven bonitas. _Es cierto, completamente cierto.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar —Responde, tranquilo.

De repente es como si nada hubiera pasado. De repente, se siente seguro, calmo. Aquel enfado ha desaparecido y el estómago ha dejado de dolerle. Verla enojada le llena de cierto alivio. Le gusta que ella haya ido hasta ahí para encararlo.

—No te hagas, panda, no estoy de humor.

—Pues vete con tu amigo, tal vez él te lo mejore.

Tigresa gruñe.

—Serás…

—Seré ¿Qué? —Le interrumpe— Haber, dime, tengo toda la noche.

Se acomoda en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. _Chulo_. Le divierte un poco ver a Tigresa enfurecerse aún más ante aquella postura tan… arrogante.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo, en el que parecen retarse con la mirada.

El carmín se funde con el esmeralda. Po le sostiene la mirada, firme, tranquilo, dándole a entender que no le teme. No, él no es Mono, no es Mantis, ni Grulla, ni ninguno de aquellos machos tontos y cobardes. Él la conoce tan bien, que ella ya no puede intimidarlo.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Shuo? —Pregunta Tigresa.

Sin embargo, su voz ha perdido por completo aquel matiz autoritario. Entonces, lo ve. No es ira lo que inunda sus ojos. Lo parece, si, como una máscara, pero él es capaz de ver debajo de aquella máscara; Tigresa está dolida.

_Claro, _piensa, _le duele porque le golpearon al novio_. El pensamiento se instala amargo en su mente. Le enfada, pero no como hace un rato, no con aquella ira, tan cruda y violenta. Él jamás podría enfadarse así con ella. Jamás podría desear hacerle daño. Le enfada… Pero es un enfado leve, solo lo suficiente para ocultar lo frustrado que se siente.

La observa, en silencio. Ella se ve cansada. Ahora lo nota. Su entrecejo se arruga, pero no con molestia, y hay profundos surcos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Parece llevar tiempo sin dormir.

—Contéstame —Habla, luego de unos minutos.

Po traga grueso. ¿Qué le dice ahora?

—Él se propasó contigo.

_Tonto, tonto, tonto… _

Silencio. Tigresa exhala una exclamación muda, escéptica, seguida de una amarga y sensual risa. No lo puede creer. Se endereza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Y según tú… ¿Cuándo se ha propasado?

Po tensa los puños. Tigresa se está burlando.

—Lo vi besarte.

—Mentira.

—No me veas la cara, Tigresa, los vi.

Ella arruga el entrecejo, esta vez, confusa.

—Shuo jamás me ha besado, panda.

—Mientes —Masculla.

Tigresa vuelve a reír, pero la risa no llega a sus ojos. No hay gracia alguna, carece de sentimiento siquiera.

—¿Te golpee demasiado fuerte, panda, o ya viniste así de fábrica?

—¿Y a ti siempre te gustó andar volando o recién se te pegó la maña?

—¡No te lo permito!

—¡Entonces no lo hagas!

—¡¿Hacer qué, panda estúpido?!

Y Po no lo soporta.

Se levanta de la silla, furioso, echándola atrás. Su puño cae pesado sobre la mesa.

—¡QUE PARECES GOLFA POR DETRÁS DE AQUEL TIGRE!

—¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!

—¡GATA!

Tigresa ruge, furiosa, y su puño golpea la mesa, dejando unas delgadas líneas en la madera.

—¡AHORA SÍ TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA, IDIOTA!

Aquello parece ser la gota que colma el vaso. No lo soporta. Po no es quien para llamarla de aquella manera, mucho menos de aquella manera tan injusta. _Claro, es una golfa por pasar tiempo con Shuo, pero no cuando pasa tiempo con él. Claro, muy lógico todo. _No exagera al decir que le arrancará la cabeza. Tal vez no la que está pegado a su cuello, pero si puede asegurar de que aquel oso tendrá una cabeza menos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto avanza, rodeando la mesa a zancadas fuertes, Po la sujeta de ambas muñecas, evitando así que lo golpee. No le es difícil, pues es mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Tigresa no deja de jalar del amarre, emitiendo bajos y amenazadores gruñidos… _Oh, cuando le agarre. _

No, jamás la golpearía, no para lastimarla… Pero ¡Joder! Que maldice a los dioses que la gata no sea macho. Al menos, así no tendría remordimientos por querer hacerlo.

No, no puede golpearla, pero… Cansado, harto de aquel forcejeo, la empuja contra la mesa, acorralándola, y sin ningún rodeo, planta bruscamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

¿Por qué? No lo sabe.

¿Le gusta?... Demasiado.

Sus manos aún sostienen las muñecas de ella, aunque no le hace falta gran fuerza. Tigresa se ha quedado de piedra, con los ojos abiertos como platos, aún sin creer lo que pasa. Se encuentra tensa. Lucha entre el impulso a apartarlo y el de corresponderle, aunque no tiene idea de cómo. Es su primer beso. No sabe ni siquiera si debería mover los labios.

Las manos de Po se tensan en las muñecas de ella. Quiere una respuesta, exige que le responda de alguna manera. Que lo empuje, que lo arañe o que le corresponda. No le importa. Solo quiere que reaccione.

Está a punto de separarse, pero en cuanto lo intenta, Tigresa vuelve a buscarle con los labios, atrapándolo nuevamente entre estos.

El beso apenas si dura unos segundos… Pero son los mejores segundos de toda su vida.

Los delgados labios de la felina se mueven con brusquedad, aunque algo torpes, sobre los suyos, devorándolos, alternando con alguna mordida para nada suave. Lo besa con furia y él no se queda atrás. Todo aquel enfado, aquel rencor, las frustraciones desde que aquel tigre llegó, todo eso y más derramado en aquel gesto que apenas si dura unos segundos

De un momento a otro, Tigresa echa atrás la cabeza, cortando aquel contacto tan abruptamente que Po se queda con los labios entreabiertos, besando el aire.

Por un momento, todo lo que llena el silencio son los jadeos de ambos.

Se sienten abrumados.

Sus mejillas han adquirido un notorio rubor y el calor sube por sus cuerpos, sofocándolos levemente. Sin abrir los ojos, Po vuelve a encarar aquellos dulces labios, buscando más, buscando saborearlos, degustarlos por completo, pero Tigresa se aparta nuevamente…

Po no tiene idea de en qué momento le ha soltado las muñecas. Se entera cuando ella lleva las manos ya libres a su pecho para empujarle y apartarlo. El intento de apartarse queda en lo que es; un intento. Po rápidamente la sujeta de las caderas, reteniéndola, y jala de ella nuevamente.

Con un brusco movimiento, Tigresa se encuentra encaramada a la mesa y Po está entre sus piernas. Los jadeos son fuertes y toscos, forzados. Están tan cerca… Las manos de ella se tensan sobre los brazos del oso, que se cruzan a cada lado de su cuerpo, cortándole cualquier posibilidad de escaparse. Escucha a Po gruñir contra sus labios y es aquel sonido, bajo, grave, con cierta amenaza leve, lo que termina por derretirla.

¿Cómo han pasado a eso?

Hace tan solo unos minutos estaban dispuestos a matarse mutuamente y ahora… ahora se besan como si no tuvieran mañana.

Los labios del panda asaltan sin delicadeza alguna los de ella.

Tigresa aparta sus zarpas de los brazos de él y las lleva a los bordes de la mesa, clavando sus garras en la madera para no lastimarlo.

Po se inclina hacia delante y obliga a Tigresa a recostarse, apresándola bajo su cuerpo.

El tenerla así… verla tan predispuesta… oírla jadear cada vez que empuja entre sus piernas, rozándose aún sobre la tela…Lo vuelve loco. Es un placer que en la vida ha probado. No es que se declare inocente de nada. ¡Es un hombre! Tuvo y tiene sus necesidades.

Y nuevamente vuelve a preguntarse… ¿Cómo han llegado a eso?

—Po… —Su voz es un susurro— Po… Basta…

Pero Po no la escucha. Abandona sus labios solo para deleitarse con la curva de su cuello.

Tigresa gruñe, un poco molesta por aquello. Lleva sus manos a los hombros del oso y clava sus garras en él, empujándole. Pero nuevamente, las manos del panda le empujan contra la mesa. Un gemido bajo escapa de entre sus labios.

—Me has jodido las pelotas toda la semana —Murmura Po, con los labios pegados a la mejilla de ella— ¿Qué quieres, Tigresa?

La voz ronca del oso le acaricia los oídos. El cálido aliento le hace estremecer.

—Te pusiste celoso de Shuo… —Murmura.

—Muy celoso…

Tigresa ladea el rostro, pegando sus labios a la mandíbula del oso.

—¿Por qué?

Las manos de Po se tensan en sus caderas. El agarre es doloroso, pero solo un poco.

Se separa para verla; labios hinchados, mejillas sonrosadas y aquel brillo oscuro en sus labios, que ahora arden con algo misterioso y seductor… ¿Ha mencionado alguna vez lo mucho que le vuelve loco aquella mirada? Lo saca de si, le hace perder todo rastro de cordura.

Su mente trabaja vertiginosamente, mostrándole muchas escenas muy poco decentes. En parte, siente pena de imaginarse a su amiga de aquella manera… Pero por otra, aprovecha empujando entre sus piernas, solo para disfrutar de la hermosa visión que supone el verla morderse los labios, ansiosa por aquel tacto.

Le es fácil notar que es la primera vez que tiene un contacto así.

Se ve segura, como siempre, pero sus ojos la delatan; nunca nadie la tocó de aquella manera… Y comienza a perder la cordura, embriagada en aquellas sensaciones, tan nuevas, tan fuertes para su inexperto cuerpo.

—Porque me tienes loco —Murmura... y ya no puede decir más.

¿Qué más decirle?

No dirá que la ama… No dirá lo mucho que la desea… No dirá nada que luego pueda ser usado en su contra. No dirá todo aquello que, en ese momento, ansía poder hacerle.

Porque todo el enfado, todo el rencor, la ira y demás… Todo ese ha sido solo una manera de ocultar por más tiempo lo mucho que aquella felina le importa. Lo mucho que la quiere. Lo mucho que le afecta verla con otro macho.

_Oh, Tigresa… Si supieras. _

Pero claro que ella sabe. Porque las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para eso.

Sabe perfectamente cómo sacarlo de quicio y usarlo a su favor. Por eso, cuando Po intenta besarla de vuelta, ella ladea el rostro y aprovecha aquella distracción para empujarle, apartándose rápidamente de la mesa y de él.

No voltea, ni siquiera se molesta en darle las buenas noches.

Contoneando las caderas de aquella manera tan suya, se va de la cocina dejando a Po parado en medio de esta, preguntándose si todo aquello realmente ha pasado o solo ha sido el producto de su más vergonzosa fantasía…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Oh, yes…! Bueno, no sé si he dejado claro el mensaje en este fic. Intenté poner el tema, sin mencionarlo tanto… Es decir, el deseo, la lujuria, como un sentimiento espontaneo, algo que no se controla y que invade por X motivo… **

**En fin, creo que hoy no estoy graciosa… ((¿Cuándo sos graciosa vos, boluda?)) Hasta mi subconsciente me hace Bullying**


	6. Gula

**¡Oh, si, nenas! ¡BLACK ROSE HA MADRUGADO!... Bueno, son las 12:20… Ya es mediodía… Dentro de poco voy a almorzar… ¡Pero es domingo! Y en domingo, la madrugada lo es hasta las cuatro de la tarde mínimo, así que técnicamente me he levantado temprano… ¡Oh, sí, viva la vida! Viva la pachanga, viva el bardo, viva la el sexo, las drogas y el alcohol… Ok,no. Niños, no tomen, no fumen, no se droguen, no escuchen Justin Bieber. Es perjudicial para la salud. *Insertar foto gore de alguna desgracia***

**En fina… ¿Vieron eso que dice que las morenazas saben mover las caderas cuales diosas? Pues… ¡ES MENTIRA! Una vil y cruel mentira. Es feo, ¿saben? Ir de pachanga con tus amigas y ser la única que intenta baila y parece un palo de escoba… Si, shoro *llora*… O sea, ¡Vamos! ¡¿NO PODÍAS DESGRACIARME DE OTRA MANERA, MADRE NATURALEZA?! Con lo que me gusta bailar… xD**

**En fin… ¿Se nota que no he dormido en toda la noche?... ¿Vieron que siempre que publico es porque estoy desvelada, ebria o con resaca?... Bueno, como sea… Hoy no estoy con ninguna de esas, así que ¡AAAAALELUYA! ¡AAAALELUYA! ¡ALELUYA, ALELUYA, AAAALELUUYA!...**

**Oh… **

**Bueno… YA hemos visto que nuestra pareja favorita han pasado de querer matarse a… ejem, ejem… Querer violarse… (Ah, que suave la nena)… En fin… ¡Leed!**

**La gula no solo es el exceso de comida… Es el exceso de los placeres en sí, los vicios, etc. (O eso me dijo la que me enseña religión)**

**Profe Marta… Quiero decirle que hace un muy pésimo trabajo conmigo.**

***La internan en un convento***

* * *

**La gula.**

El sol apenas si comienza a elevarse en el cielo, aclarando poco a poco el oscuro azul de la noche. Es temprano y nadie ha levantado aún, pues el gong está lejos de sonar todavía. Cosa rara… ¿No? Es decir, no que aún nadie haya despertado, sino que sea temprano y él se encuentre ya listo para salir de su cuarto. Lo cierto es que no ha dormido en toda la noche. Aquella _escena_ con Tigresa en la cocina le ha mantenido en vela, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, llevándolo en más de una ocasión a recurrir a un buen baño de agua fría (muy fría). Que eso de ser macho le estaba jodiendo la existencia. Cuando creía que por fin conciliaría el sueño, una nueva imagen asaltaba su mente. A veces, solo era algún producto de su alterada imaginación, otras solo el recuerdo de aquel dulce sabor en los labios de ella o la imagen de sus ojos, ardientes y salvajes, mirándole de una manera sencillamente indescriptible.

Ahora se encuentra delante del espejo, observando aquellos rasguños que Tigresa le ha dejado en los hombros cuando le apartó. Tan solo son finas líneas rosas, que se esconden fácilmente entre su pelaje, pero todavía escosen levemente. Lleva la mano derecha hacia el hombro izquierdo, presionándolo levemente… Tal como lo había hecho ella. La respiración se le entrecorta, imaginándose como sería sentir aquel escozor en su espalda, que ella lo abrazara y clavara sus uñas desde sus omóplatos hasta sus cortillas.

Como es de esperarse, aquel pensamiento le acarrea otra de sus tantas fantasías.

Está loco, definitivamente loco. Necesita volver a probarla. Aún puede sentir el tacto de sus labios, suaves y cálidos, el sabor dulce de estos. Puede sentir aquellas mordidas, raspando la piel de sus labios, lastimándole de una manera sencillamente placentera.

_Oh, santa mierda._

Necesita hacer ejercicio… Mucho ejercicio.

Sale de su cuarto y camina a hurtadillas por el pasillo, cuidando de no pisar aquellas tablas flojas. Obviamente, sabe perfectamente cuales son. Ser amigo de Mono y Mantis tenía que servirle de algo. Logra salir de barracas y se dirige al Salón de Entrenamientos. Las puertas se encuentran cerradas y desde adentro puede oír el sonido de los distintos aparatos en uso. Obviamente, hay alguien dentro. Se pregunta quién podrá ser. No recuerda haber oído a alguien salir de su cuarto durante la noche.

Toma la manija de la puerta y cuidando de no hacer ruido, empuja suavemente para abrirla. Asoma el rostro, solo lo suficiente para espiar en el pequeño espacio. El interior del salón está iluminado por varios farolillos, solo los suficientes, y Tigresa se mueve frenéticamente por entre los muñecos de madera, golpeándolos y destrozando unos cuantos.

La escucha gruñir y jadear levemente con cada movimiento, inequívoca señal de que lleva varias horas en aquel lugar.

Se pregunta si no llevará toda la noche. No recuerda haberla visto salir, aunque, si lo piensa, tampoco la vio entrar a su habitación.

Se queda parado en su lugar, sin saber si irse o entrar. Sin saber en qué momento, se queda embelesado por los gráciles movimientos de aquel cuerpo. Delicada, elegante, pero fuerte y firme a la vez. Una mezcla perfecta de fuerza y agilidad. Una destreza digna de una felina. La observa saltar en el aire, haciendo varios giros antes de caer agazapada.

Se queda inmóvil en el suelo, respirando de manera forzada, con la mirada fija en la nada. Está de espaldas y Po no puede verle el rostro, pero intuye un entrecejo arrugado por lo tensa de su postura. Parece estar nerviosa o tal vez, enfadada.

Entonces, se endereza, en una postura recta, con el rabo serpenteando perezosamente.

—Sé que estás ahí.

Po pega un respingo al oír aquella voz, grave y baja. _Maldición. _Hace a un lado la puerta y entra, dando apenas tres pasos cortos y un tanto vacilantes.

—Sí —Responde, con voz calma— Venía a entrenar un poco… Pero veo que está ocupado.

Está dispuesto a irse, cuando…

—Quédate.

Se queda de piedra ante tal petición. Ella voltea. Todo su rostro se nota cansado, parece no haber dormido en toda la noche. Eso explicaría el por qué no la vio pasar por el pasillo, seguramente ni siquiera se fue a acostar.

—Claro —Murmura.

Tigresa voltea y camia hacia las tarimas, sentándose en los peldaños. Po la imita, tomando lugar a su lado.

El silencio se vuelve cómodo y agradable. Ella mira a la nada, con la mandíbula apoyada sobre las rodillas. Tiene las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas al pecho. Po la mira a ella, su perfil, recorre con la mirada hasta el más pequeño rasgo. Es hermosa, ¿qué decir?, realmente hermosa.

—Perdón —Ni siquiera lo piensa— Por todo.

Tigresa voltea el rostro para verle, apoyando la mejilla en las rodillas. Se ve sumamente adorable.

—No importa —Sonríe— Shuo se la buscó.

—No me refiero a lo de él…

—Oh.

Silencio. Se quedan mirándose… y ambos sonríen.

—Perdón por todo. Lo de esta semana, lo de anoche… Creo que, quien se propasó al final fui yo.

_Aunque tú no hiciste por detenerme… _No lo dice, prefiere guardárselo para sí.

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Tigresa. Tampoco contesta. Se queda en aquella postura, observándole, como si estuviera meditando algo… hasta que finalmente se abalanza sobre los labios de Po, capturándolos en un beso que nada tiene que ver con el de la noche anterior. Es mucho más suave, más tierno. Po, en cuanto logra reaccionar, lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella y la acerca a sí, sentándola en su regazo.

El silencio es interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de sus labios devorando los ajenos. Tigresa rodea el cuello de Po con sus brazos y él la pega más a si, estrechándola en sus manos. Cierran los ojos y simplemente se dejan llevar por aquel dulce sabor… O dulce para Po.

Podría estar horas, días, semanas, para toda la vida besándola de aquella manera.

De aquella manera y como ella quisiera.

Se separan al cabo de un tiempo, tampoco sabe cuánto, y oculta el rostro contra el cuello de ella, regalándole pequeños besos de vez en vez. Se siente… mal. Mal por todo lo que han hecho. Mal por haberla tratado de aquella forma, mal por haber sido tan arrogante, mal por haberla insultado, por haber golpeado a su amigo. Bueno, eso último no tanto, peo sabe que a ella sí le dolió.

Se endereza, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y engancha la mirada a aquellos hermosos ojos rubíes. Están tan cerca, que puede sentir sus alientos entremezclándose. Levanta una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y vuelve a besarla…

* * *

Aquella mañana, cuando todos despierta, se extrañan un poco al no ver ni a Po ni a Tigresa salir de sus cuartos. Todos excepto Shuo, quien parece tener una vaga idea de qué ha pasado. Claro, no dice nada. No por guardarles el secreto a aquellos dos, sino más bien para evitarle un ataque al corazón a Shifu, que parece bastante alterado al ver la ausencia de su hija y el panda. Por un momento, el tigre quiere reír, pero se las aguanta. Se vería raro que, de la nada, empezara a carcajearse. Se concentra en el molesto dolor de su rostro. Ya no está tan grave, gracias a las atenciones de Víbora, pero si duele bastante.

Encuentran a Po y Tigresa en la cocina. Ella está sentada en su lugar habitual, con una taza de té entre sus manos, y Po se mueve de un lado a otro cocinando el desayuno. Todos toman asiento en medio de un _buen día_ a coro, al cual Shuo acompaña con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. ¿Qué puede decir? Es la costumbre. Mimar a Tigresa es como mimar a una niña.

—¿Algo interesante? —cuchichea, bajo solo para que Tigresa le escuche.

Ella toma un pequeño sorbo de la infusión y le mira sin ninguna expresión alguna.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Pasó algo con el panda?

Pero como respuesta, Tigresa tan solo sonríe, antes de volver la mirada al frente. Si, algo ha pasado… Y Shuo sonríe porque sabe que ella no se lo contará ni aunque le soborne.

El desayuno no parece de lo más interesante, a excepción por el impresionante apetito de Po. Parece estar más hambriento que de costumbre. Mono y Mantis aprovechan para hacer algún comentario _gracioso_, Víbora le advierte de que le dolerá el estómago y Grulla se limita a preguntar, de manera poco interesada, el motivo de tal atracón de comida.

Po se encoge de hombros, haciendo a un lado su tercer plato ya vacío, y sonríe.

—Tan solo estoy de buen humor.

Nadie toma en cuenta la pequeña y discreta sonrisa que Tigresa oculta detrás de la taza de té.

Cuando todos terminan de desayunar, Po se ofrece a lavar los platos, lo cual es aceptado a la primera de buena gana. Uno a uno, abandonan la cocina, Tigresa al último… Hasta que una mano robusta le sujeta de la muñeca y jala de ella, haciéndole volver sobre sus pasos. La puerta se cierra y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Po estampa sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se besan sin consideración alguna. Poco les importa que los chicos hayan escuchado el azote de la puerta o que oigan cuando la espalda de Tigresa choca contra la madera. Se besan como si no se hubieran besado hacia tan solo unas horas. Se besan con hambre, devorándose los labios.

Cuando se separan, ambos jadean y tienen los labios hinchados.

—Dile a aquel tigre que deje de tocarte —Gruñe Po.

Tigresa sonríe.

—¿Celoso, panda?

—Oh, claro que no —Le besa. Un beso corto y casto— Sea lo que sea que hagas con aquel gato, no te gusta ni la mitad de lo que te gusta un mero beso mío…

Y mientras lo dice, su mano se amolda posesivamente a uno de los glúteos de la felina.

* * *

Luego del entrenamiento, cuando todos abandonan el salón.

A la noche, cuando todos se van a dormir.

Cuando van al valle y nadie está viendo.

En la cocina, a la hora de lavar los platos.

Cualquier momento es el indicado para probar aquellos labios, tan dulces, tan apetitosos. No se cansa. Siempre quiere más… Y cuando lo tiene, aun así no es suficiente. Es como probar alguna sustancia adictiva. Cree tener suficiente, pero no es así. Sus labios son adictivos. Sus labios, la manera en sus manos le acarician la nuca, aquella mordida que le regala al final de cada beso. Todo en ella lo enloquece y le deja con la sensación de no tener suficiente.

Y luego era como si nada hubiera pasado. Él volvía a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y Tigresa igual. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban cuando estaban con los demás. Su relación seguía siendo la misma; áspera, dividida por algún rencor cuyo motivo principal ya no recordaban.

A veces, entre aquellas miradas encendidas por el hambre que les consume en ese momento, se proponían volver a la normalidad, volver a los que eran antes, pero solo bastaba dos segundos para que sus mentes, traicioneras, le recordaban los principales motivos por el cual no deberían dar el brazo a torcer. El orgullo se había vuelto clave entre ellos.

Es de noche ya y Po sigue despierto, yendo y viniendo por su cuarto. Se encuentra nervioso, pisa fuerte y sus labios tiemblan con un bajo gruñido. Ya todos se han ido a dormir… Todos menos Shuo y Tigresa, quienes ni siquiera se han presentado a cenar. No tiene idea de a dónde han ido, solo que salieron juntos esa mañana y no han vuelto hasta entonces. La intriga se instala en su estómago, revolviéndolo y provocándole nauseas. La idea de aquellos dos le pone malo.

Entonces, escucha pasos en el pasillo y sonríe. Una sonrisa torcida y pícara. _Cuando la agarre…_

El cuarto de Shuo queda mucho más adelante, por lo que cuando Tigresa llega hasta esa zona, está completamente sola… Apenas si tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Tan solo escucha la puerta abrirse, antes de sentir que es tomada del brazo y jalada hacia dentro de aquel cuarto. Tampoco pone resistencia. Sabe quién es desde antes de sentir sus labios besándola.

Sus manos e dirigen casi por acto reflejo a los hombros del panda y se deslizan por su cuello, sujetando y jalándole el pelaje a su paso. Siente aquel doloroso agarre a sus caderas y su espalda chocar contra la puerta, brusco, como siempre.

_Tigresa… ¿Y si el panda solo quiere lastimarle? _Las palabras de Shuo se repiten en la mente de la felina, a la vez que los dedos de Po se clavan en su piel, seguramente dejando algunas marcas. Pero no le importa. Es más, le gusta. La enloquece y le incentiva a corresponder a aquel beso, que como todos los demás, de tierno no tiene nada.

Cuando se separan, ambos jadean y sus labios están hinchados…

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Demanda Po saber.

Estuvo todo el día sin verla. Todo el día sin saber nada de ella… Sin besarla.

Tigresa sonríe.

—Donde no te incumbe.

—Con Shuo…

Y Po gruñe.

—Sí, con Shuo… ¿Te molesta?

—Como no tienes idea.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Un jalón de su brazo y su espalda choca contra la cama. De un momento a otro, Po está sobre ella y besa bruscamente sus labios, mordiendo su mandíbula luego y recorriendo su cuello. No pone resistencia alguna, no quiere, ladea el rostro, alza la mandíbula, dejando un mejor acceso a los labios del oso. Le es imposible contener aquel bajo gemido, que parece provocar aún más a Po. Le es imposible no buscar sus labios y besarlo.

Sabe lo que provoca en Po, sabe lo que él siente por ella. Por eso no le importa aquello, por eso se deja hacer, por eso lo disfruta. Porque si hay algo que a Po se le da pésimo, eso es mentir y como en muchas otras cosas, no puede engañarla en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Lo ve en sus ojos, en cómo le enfurece verla con Shuo, en lo celoso que se pone. Es demasiado evidente… Y a ella le gusta.

Muerde los labios del oso y ladea el rostro, jadeante, dando por terminado aquel contacto. Cierra los ojos, esperando sentir aquel recorrido de besos por su cuello, pero este no llega.

Po se ha quedado observándola. La contempla con mirada serena, pero aún oscurecida por aquella ansiedad de hace unos minutos. No sonríe. Se inclina y lentamente desliza su nariz por las clavículas de ella, subiendo por su cuello y terminando justo sobre su garganta. Le encanta su olor… Y más esos últimos días, que parece ser distinto. Más dulce, más atrayente.

Sabe a qué se debe, pero no piensa siquiera insinuarlo.

Poco a poco, el agarre a las muñecas de ella se va aflojando, hasta finalmente soltarlas. Cree que lo empujará, como hace siempre, pero para su sorpresa, Tigresa tan solo le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. No parece molestarle que él esté encima, ni mucho menos que prácticamente le haya obligado a entrar al cuarto. Es más, parece estar a gusto ahí.

—No soporto verte con Shuo—Murmura él, de pronto.

Ella mantiene la mirada fija en el techo. Sus manos acarician suavemente la cabeza del oso.

—Po, entre Shuo y yo no pasa nada.

—¿Y por qué te besó?

—Que no me ha besado, panda tonto.

El entrecejo de Po se arruga, molesto. Cree que ella le está tomando el pelo. Se endereza nuevamente, observando con molestia aquellos rubíes.

—No estoy ciego. Sé lo que vi.

Tigresa sonríe. Sus manos se deslizan hasta quedar en las mejillas del oso y lentamente, se acerca hasta besar nuevamente sus labios. Un beso corto, casto.

—¿Viste eso? —Pregunta, burlona— ¿O esto…?

Y nuevamente vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez, en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, tal como suele hacer Shuo para animarla cuando sabe que algo le pasa.

Po se queda quieto. Si lo piensa bien… No, no está seguro. Él no vio sus labios tocarse, solo sus rostros cerca. Aunque, el mero hecho de que la haya tocado, ya le enfurece, así que no cambia nada. Sigue enojado y la pregunta ahora pasa a ser; ¡¿Por qué demonios ese gato faldero te toca tanto?! ¿Qué no conoce el espacio personal?

Tigresa se contiene de reír de la cara del oso.

—Shuo jamás me ha tocado, tonto.

—¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?

De repente, el semblante de Tigresa se vuelve más sombrío.

—Nunca vi a alguien de mi especie, Po… Y él tampoco.

_Oh, mierda…_ A veces, acepta que puede ser un imbécil.

No responde, se limita a guardar silencio. La entiende. Él tampoco vio jamás a otro panda, seguramente sería parecido si, de un día para el otro, encontrara a más de su especie. Tal vez, todo lo que él venía mal interpretando, no es más que un simple cariño fraternal, la sensación de ser hermanos por perteneces a una misma especie que, en mucho lugares, se consideraba ya hasta extinta.

Aún sin responder, se inclina para volver a besarla. ¿Qué decir? La carne es débil. No puede resistirlo. La gula, nunca mejor nombrada, se apodera de él al ver aquellos dulces y apetecibles labios. Los devora lentamente, saboreándolos, deleitándose con ellos tanto como ella se lo permite. Tigresa no pone resistencia, claro que no. Ella se encuentra en iguales condiciones.

—¿Acaso no te cansas de besarme? —Murmura, risueña.

—Jamás, mi amor… Te devoraré los labios.

—Pero que goloso.

Y ambos ríen… Po por la broma y Tigresa, contenta, porque por primera vez ha escuchado aquellas palabras ser pronunciadas por Po; _Mi amor. _Realmente suena hermoso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

***12:35. Via convento de monjas La Santa Maria***

**Bueno… La madre superiora me dio un minuto para "charla con mi familia", así que… ¡Bye, nenas! Que me escapo esta noche… MUEJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**


	7. Pereza

**MUAUAUAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ… ¡Jelou, beibes!... Oh, soy tan feliz hoy… ¡Si, Rose ha tenido un buen día!...Jejejejejejeje *Insertar cara de violadora serial del bosque*… Tengo una pequeña, pequeñita, pequeñita, obsesión con Jake Bass últimamente y no, no puedo evitarlo… Es que él es tan… kladghsnalsdhdbeuybxoa ohh, papeee, leendo, te hago 145647978135 hijos… Ahre, no, pero ustedes entiende… **

**¿Cómo viene eso al caso?... ¡Simple! ¡No tiene nada que ver! **

**No, hijos míos, no os daré clases de como satisfacerse a sí mismos con Jake Bass… Aunque Po tal vez las necesite… 7u7 oh, yes, esto está sukistrukis… **

**Y bueno… ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí!... ¡Hemos llegado al último capítulo! La pereza, porque no se le antojó el culo venir antes y se quedó por ahí a morfarce un chori de dimensiones africanas (Oie, zhi 7u7), recién acaba de llegar y hace acto de presencia en este último capítulo… Lindo, ¿No? **

**Pero no lloréis, no desesperéis… Que os tengo una propuesta… Pero primero, leed… (((Ya, boluda, bájale a lo gallego)))**

**Porque la pereza… Es pereza y punto.**

**La pereza.**

Po siempre había sido perezoso para una que otras cosas, especialmente por las mañanas… Pero hoy, parecía que se había despertado únicamente para quedarse en la cama todo el día. Y no era de menos. A su derecha, rodeada de manera posesiva por su brazo, se encontraba Tigresa plácidamente dormida. La observa, como lleva haciendo desde que despertó, y sonríe. Sus pasean suavemente por la espalda de ella, arrancándole bajos ronroneos. Definitivamente, daría todo por despertar así cada mañana del resto de su vida. ¿Qué decir? Era una visión sencillamente bella. Su pelaje está revuelto y se ve más mullido, sus labios entre abiertos de vez en cuando esbozan alguna sonrisa entre sueños, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su acompasada respiración. Todo en ella irradia paz.

Gira en la cama, cuidando de no despertarla, y la acuna entre sus brazos. Como respuesta, las manos de ella se aferran con posesividad al pelaje de su pecho, acto que tan solo ensancha la sonrisa de Po. _Soy tuyo. _Sí, es tan de ella, como ella lo es de él. Lleva una mano y suavemente acaricia su mejilla. Le gusta. Todo en ella le gusta mucho más de lo que podría reconocer.

No tiene idea de cómo se las ingeniaron para dormir en la misma cama y no caerse en el intento. Se recostaron de lado, claro, pero el espacio seguía siendo reducido. La idea fue de Tigresa (si, ¿Quién lo diría?) y al ver que, era incómodo, se retractó alegando que mejor volvía a su cuarto. Pero a Po no le importaba el espacio. Tomándola por desprevenido, la jaló justo cuando iba a levantarse, provocando que cayera sobre él.

—¿Recuerdas aquella misión? Cuando acampamos cerca de las montañas y te dormiste sobre mi… —Murmuró, divertido.

Aún con la poca iluminación del cuarto, pudo distinguir fácilmente el rubor en sus mejillas. Ella no respondió. Solo se acomodó sobre el pecho de él y por lo visto, muy incómoda no estaba, pues al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Estuvo horas observándola, contemplándola. Sus manos le recorrieron la silueta una y otra vez, disfrutando de sus ronroneos, y no se resistió a regalarle algún que otro beso. Casto, dulce. Con algo de pena, admite que la despertó en una que otra ocasión, solo porque sí, solo para ver aquellos rubíes. Pero Tigresa tampoco se quejaba. Tan solo sonreía y llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de él, acercándose para unir sus labios y besarle una vez más.

En ocasiones, fue ella quien le despertó a él.

Cuando eso sucedía, Po giraba en la cama, quedando sobre ella, y llevaba sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la felina. No solo para que su peso no le incomodase, sino para contener aquellas ansias de tocar mucho más de lo que ella le podría permitir en ese momento. No quería incomodarla, no quería presionarla ni que sintiera que únicamente buscaba eso. Quería demostrarle que respetaba todos sus tiempos… Pero, claro, le era difícil. La deseaba y aquel aroma tan… tan a hembra, dulce y atrayente, no ayudaba demasiado con aquel propósito.

Se recuesta nuevamente boca arriba, observando al techo. Sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la felina a su lado es algo relajante, un sedante, que le calma y lo tranquiliza. Se siente como si tuviera al mayor de los tesoros resguardado entre sus brazos. Tigresa se remueve y ronronea en sueños, avisando cuán cómoda se siente en aquel pequeño espacio.

Po sonríe y vuelve la mirada al techo.

Definitivamente, aquella mañana despertó para quedarse en la cama.

Los minutos pasan y el cielo va aclarando aún más. Po se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, pero despierto, cuando unas suaves caricias en su pecho le llaman la atención. Ríe entre dientes y sujeta la mano de la felina sobre su pecho, deteniendo aquellas caricias, que comienzan a ponerle los vellos de punta.

¿En qué momento ha despertado? No tiene ni idea. Baja la mirada y ella está ahí, observándole con serena admiración, con una paz y tranquilidad jamás reflejadas en aquel hermoso color carmín. Po sonríe. Una de sus manos se aferra a la estrecha cintura de ella, arrimándola más a su cuerpo, a la vez que su mano (aquella que sostiene la zarpa de Tigresa) se eleva para regalarle un tierno mimo en su mejilla, acariciando el mullido y alborotado pelaje.

Tigresa responde al tacto con un bajo y reconfortante ronroneo.

—Te ves hermosa.

Su voz es apenas un murmullo. Tigresa le sonríe, con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Guerrero Dragón.

—Buenos días, mi amor.

Otra vez aquellas palabras. El corazón de ella se acelera, entusiasta, y sus ojos brillan con ilusión. Le gusta cómo suena cuando Po lo pronuncia. Siempre vio al panda como alguien tierno, blando, y oír aquella voz ronca y posesiva en cierta manera le resulta extraño. Extraño, pero reconfortante de alguna manera.

El silencio se apodera del momento, uno en donde aquellas miradas valen más que cualquier palabra que pudieran decirse. Sonríen y lentamente se acercan hasta unir sus labios en un beso tierno y suave. _Dulce. _

Guiada casi por instinto, Tigresa rodea a Po con una de sus piernas, girando para quedar sobre él, y apoya las manos sobre su pecho para sostenerse. En ningún momento deja de besarle, con aquella suavidad propia de la inexperiencia. Le siente sonreír sobre sus labios, a la vez que sus manos, firmes y fuertes, le sujetan de la cintura, acomodándola en una… _mejor postura. _El rubor tiñe sus mejillas, pero hace de cuenta que este no existe, fingiendo que aquel contacto, tan íntimo, no la perturba en lo más mínimo.

Un cosquilleo en lo profundo de su vientre, un estremecimiento a flor de piel, un impulso instintivo que le lleva a balancear levemente sus caderas. Como un experimento. Como quien tantea un terreno, antes de lanzarse a correr sobre este. Siente el agarre a su cintura afirmarse, tenso, y sabe que lo ha hecho bien.

—N-no… Pará… —Tartamudea Po— Tigresa, no lo hagas…

Ella le está provocando… Pero él no piensa ceder. No es el momento, no es la forma.

Tigresa se endereza y le observa, con la confusión clara en sus ojos. Se siente como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. La idea de aquel rechazo da vueltas en su mente, pero rápidamente se va al reconocer que tampoco es lo que quiera. No. No lo hizo a voluntad. Fue solo un impulso, un acto reflejo.

—Lo siento.

Po sonríe, tierno.

—No, no te disculpes. No hiciste nada —Le aclara— Solo… No lo hagas, ¿Si?

Y él también se ruboriza.

—Yo…

—Ven. Recuéstate.

Jala suavemente de ella, recostándola en su pecho. No se la quita de encima, le gusta tenerla tan cerca. Tigresa, aunque aún algo confundida, se deja hacer. Las etapas en celo eran las peores, pero siempre pudo concentrarse para dejarlo de lado, casi hasta olvidar que estaba ahí. Todo con un poco de meditación. Meditación y un pequeño confinamiento lejos de aquellos… _candidatos_ que pudieran llamarle la atención.

Aunque claro, jamás estuvo tan cerca de Po.

Se acurruca en el pecho del oso, como toda una felina, enterrando la nariz en aquel suave pelaje. El aroma de Po le era tan atrayente como podría serle a él el de ella. Durante los siguientes minutos, se limita a observar su mano entrelazada con la del panda. Las caricias suben y bajan por su espalda, pero su atención está puesta en aquel gesto tan inocente como el de tomarse las manos.

—¿Po?

—¿Humm?

—¿Qué somos? —Pregunta, tímida.

Sabe que no debe, pues Po no habló en ningún momento de _ser algo_, pero no puede evitarlo.

No quiere dejar eso como algo sin importancia. Po es importante para ella. Le ama y no teme decirlo. Sabe que él le corresponde, pero por algún motivo que no comprende, se niega a siquiera insinuarlo. Como si temiese algo.

Le siente tensarse debajo suyo y cuando pasa un par de minutos, sabe que no le contestará, por lo que decide enderezarse y encararle. El carmín, intenso y profundo, fijo en el mar de miedos que se ha tornado aquel color esmeralda. ¿Desde cuándo Po es tan inseguro? ¿Desde cuándo medita tanto las cosas? La situación hasta podría ser graciosa. Po, aquel oso impulsivo y un poco tonto, mostrándose tan reservado en un tema con el que jamás tuvo tapujos es algo difícil de creer.

Finalmente, él sonríe, pero es una sonrisa forzada, nerviosa. Intenta besarla, pero esta vez, Tigresa ladea el rostro, dejando que esos labios terminaran en su mejilla. No, no va a distraerse. Se quita de encima de él y se sienta a su lado en la cama, con el semblante serio, aunque igualmente sereno.

—¿Qué somos? —Repite.

Po ríe entre dientes para quitarle importancia.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tigresa?

—Po… —Toma aire, nerviosa— Yo te amo.

—Tigresa…

—Y necesito una respuesta tuya —Le interrumpe— Me conoces; no me gustan los cabos sueltos, ni perder el tiempo. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Se ve tan seria, tan decidida, aunque eso no quita que Po pueda ver la preocupación y el miedo muy profundo en aquel color carmín. No, no quiere lastimarla, pero tampoco puede responderle con tal seriedad. La quiere, la valora y la respeta. Pero no nace de él decirle un _te amo_.

Imitando aquel semblante serio, vuelve a tomarle de la mano y la recuesta a su lado nuevamente, volviendo a acunarla en su abrazo. Necesita estar tranquilo para pensar con claridad. Casi sonríe al sentirla acurrucarse a su lado. Al menos, no está enojada.

—Tigresa… ¿Te basta si te digo que volvería a golpear a Shuo si lo veo cerca de ti otra vez?

—No.

—Tigresa, por favor.

—Po… Sí o no, es todo lo que te pido.

Ella gira sobre su estómago, quedando boca abajo, y apoya los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de él para observarle.

—Yo… —Habla, con apenas un hilo de voz— Confía en mí, Tigresa, por favor.

Las orejas de ella apuntan ligeramente hacia atrás, su semblante parece decaer de repente. _Lo sabía_. Aquella respuesta le duele más de lo que creyó y Po lo sabe, lo ve en sus ojos, en la manera en que sus labios se tuercen en una mueca.

Guarda silencio, esperando a por su respuesta. Ella se muerde los labios.

—Está bien —Murmura, aunque con voz insegura— Esto… ¿Me darías un beso?

Po sonríe y lleva una mano a su mejilla, accediendo a aquel pedido. La besa con ternura, despacio, demostrándole en aquella caricia lo que no puede decirle en palabras, pero cuando Tigresa le responde… todo es completamente distinto. El contacto es demasiado corto, apenas un suspiro, antes de que ella se aparte de él.

Se endereza en la cama, sacando sus pies por el costado, para luego levantarse y estirar perezosamente sus músculos.

Po se reincorporó, apoyándose en sus codos.

—¿A dónde vas?

Tigresa se detiene delante de la cama, observándola, con una serenidad tal que era hasta exasperante.

—No creerás que dejaré que me vean saliendo de aquí —Espetó.

En parte, tenía razón, no solo por los chicos, sino más por Shifu, que claramente no aceptaría un comportamiento tal, menos entre ellos. Pero algo en su voz molestó a Po, algo en su manera tan… arrogante, como si el simplemente hecho de haberle preguntado aquello la ofendiera.

—Quédate aquí, solo un rato —No lo puede evitar.

—No.

Guarda silencio unos segundos.

—Bien.

No se le ocurre qué más decir.

Le observa caminar hacia la puerta, serpenteando perezosamente el rabo, de aquella manera tan _felina_ que le vuelve loco, y finalmente salir del cuarto. Toma aire y se deja caer de espaldas, expulsándolo bruscamente. Se siente tan… mal, como si de la nada tuviera un peso extra encima, uno demasiado grande.

Entonces, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y no puede evitar reincorporarse nuevamente, con una ancha y boba sonrisa en su rostro… Sonrisa que rápidamente se esfuma al ver que Tigresa apenas si asoma el rostro, con el semblante tan serio como hacía unos segundos.

—Por cierto, no te vuelvas a dormir —Le pide. Mejor dicho, le ordena— Vega, que va a tocar el gong. No seas perezoso.

Y la puerta se cierra antes de que tenga tiempo de responderle.

La ama... No tiene dudas, está claro, y sabe que ella a él también. Pero también sabe que ella no le esperará eternamente, mucho menos con aquel Shuo tan cerca suyo. Nuevamente, aquel sentimiento rencoroso se apodera de él, pero esta vez, cargado de frustración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tigresa tiene que ser complicada? Sin embargo, rápidamente sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa; Porque si no lo fuera, ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en ella desde un principio.

Después de todo, ¿qué es el amor?... sino una manera inconsciente de pecar. Pecas por ella, para ella y solo porque sabes que ella lo vale.

Y Tigresa lo vale.

**Fin… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Del comienzo… Jejejejjje**

**¡Oie, zhiiii!... Como ven, nenitas, les he dado un _final_ bastante… bueh, no sé si abierto (((¡abiertas tus piernas!))) Ya, bájale con el bullying, nena… Emmm, ¿en qué iba?... Ah, sí, bueno… la cuestión es que he dejado estos conflictos un poco al aire y prácticamente "a imaginación del lector"… ¿Po logrará darle a Tigresa aquella respuesta que ella desea? ¿Qué hace Shuo tan cerca de la felina? ¿Por qué Tigresa se permite tales confianzas con el tigre?... Bueno, esas y creo que varias preguntas más… **

**_Mi mayor pecado… _****Sería la segunda parte y contaría apenas con unos diez capítulos cuando mucho (intento escribir cosas cortas y centradas, sin mucho relleno)… Po intenta demostrar a Tigresa todo eso que ella quiere saber, pero sin decírselo, a la vez que intenta lidiar con los continuos avances de Shuo hacia ella. Porque el tigre gana terreno, aunque, tal vez, no sea como Po lo piensa… **

**En fin… ¡Los comentarios deciden!.. (No sé a quién engaño, si igual lo subiré) JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA**


End file.
